Lights Gone Days End IT'S Coming
by xxRebelWinterxx
Summary: Jack is hurt . New spirit is born. New creature comes out from the dark. doubts despair suspense hate & love. Back stories. Take over and success but is it all really over? Book 1...
1. Chapter 1

_Lights Gone. Days End. IT'S Coming._

Chapter 1

~ First thoughts~

I am going to die. Was Jacks only thought as he plummeted towards the ground, his staff nowhere to be seen and nor are his fellow Guardians. Jack swivels his head in all directions looking for any assistance calling out into the night sky, nothing. He braces for impact, pain, pure agony races up Jacks back as he collides with the solid earth. Jack looks up though the tears and bleariness to see Pitch grinning sheepishly at him. As Jack fades away into unconsciousness he hears Pitch's words "Oh jack this is just the beginning of my plans", Pitch says bluntly as he fades into the shadows his Golden eyes shining like embers in the night.

"Jack!" He opened his eyes, the call was from far away but he had not the strength to answer it, Jack lay there not moving icy tears forming on his face as he concentrating on staying awake.

"JACK!" closer, they were coming he just had to hold on a little longer.

"**JACK**!" Bunnymund shouts with a slight hint of fear he looks around his nose twitching the smell of blood coating the air, he follows it to find Jacks broken form in the dirt still breathing, just barely with ice droplets running down his face crumpled in a pool of his own blood. Bunnymund bends down to pick up the quivering teen's small frame that felt as if he weighed less than a feather "HE'S OVER HERE!" Bunnymund calls over to North affliction in his voice. North races through the forest to where with utter dismay he looks down at the teen in the Pooka's paws. Blood slowly begins seeping from his back and head into Bummymund's fur. "Oi Jack can you hear me mate",

"We have to get him to the pole!" North states with urgency calling for his Damaged sleigh.

"My staff", Jack whimpers through numb lips as he begins losing feeling in his limps.

"I'll look for it you get him back to the pole", Bunnymund says as he carefully placed Jack in the sleigh that just arrived. North nods and hops up onto the driver's seat and sends the reindeer leaping into the air with a shack of the reins there was no time to waste, he pulls out a snow globe and states 'North Pole' rapidly. The sparkles do a vague outline of the workshop then North throws the globe in front of the sleigh and vanishes through the portal out of sight.

* * *

Dreams coiled with fierce violent qualities in his mind fear clutched at him as he sees his friends attack him as if he were a foe. Darkness surrounds him, he bends down searching for his staff in the bleak coolness of a cave but it is nowhere and in the void he hears the sound of a crying girl he calls out and runs towards her but she fades from his sight, he did not know what was happening… what was real or not, he fell not knowing what was coming next madness was setting in than he wakes, every breath is an effort he slowly opens his eyes blinking rapidly and looks about the room sweat beating off his face. He was back at Santoff Claussen and all the Guardians were in the next room he knew because he could hear their voices threw the slightly opened door. Jack throws off the blankets stacked on top of him, Bandages cover him from head to toe but wearing a fresh pair of pants and a white shirt over top, Jack attempts to get up with difficulty. A yelp escapes his pale lips as he gets to his feet but crashes to the floor in an effort he tries to get up but only manages to lift his torso with his arms shakily a plea in his mind. Roused by the noise the four jumped from their seats in the living room and moved to the guest bedroom Jack was occupying Tooth got there first. Opening the door with a flourish the Four Filed into the room looking down at a struggling Jack trying to make his way to the window.

"Ah, good you're awake", North says relived walking towards him in an attempt to assist the wayward teen. Jack flinches away from North's touch as he attempts to put his feet under themselves but failing sitting on the floor his hands over his ears eyes squished shut as the room spined around him.

"Jack what's wrong?" Tooth calls loudly a question in her voice as she looks at how he avoids her touch.

"You're not real, you're not real", Jack mutters to himself shaking his head curling farther into himself hoping the apparitions of his mind would leave. Bunnymund looks at sandy making symbols over his head of getting Jack back to bed and the Pooka nodded walking forward to grasp the teen on his arm gently. All Jack could think was not again as he panicked and kicked at the Pooka's legs, North ran forward to assist him grabbing Jack by the legs and bunny having the arms they brought the flailing teen back to his bed holding him against the mattress till he calmed down. A thin layer of frost covered the bed the whole time North trying to reason with the boy. A minute later Jack stops a single Frosted tear fell from his eyes as the Guardians let go of him and he curls up.

"Jack, Look at me Jack we are here, we ARE with YOU…" Tooth said as she rubbed his shoulder, "you fell when you were separated from North and Bunnymund remember you were chasing Pitch after he attacked well you were searching for that new spirit that Man in Moon told us about… remember the sleigh was struck down?" Tooth looked anxiously at the teen that seemed to recall what she said and looked around at the Four searching making sure this was real he hesitantly sat up shaking knowing he could be struck down any second if this was a dream.

"Pitch…" he looked around "he got to her first", he said the event replaying in his mind turning his head to look at North, "he put a knife to her throat than knocked me down with black sand and I lost my staff", His eyes widened as he looked around for his staff "Where's my staff?!" panic rising in his throat again. Jack peered at the saddened Guardians looking at each other.

"We couldn't find it Jack", Bunnymund said downcast, "But we will."

* * *

**Author note: Sorry its so short, its just an introduction! A longer one will be posted Saturday or Sunday at the latest hope you enjoy! **

**Leave a review if you enjoyed it and want more plus I enjoy input on my stories Thank-You..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new spirit

~Her point of view and becoming part 1~

Fear slithered down her spine but she refused to show it, she looks around in the dark street nothing, but she knew she felt a presence with her she continued to go on her nightly walk. This was the only time she could think, she loved to look up at the stars and the moon the chilly air of fall making her wake-up in the night, tomorrow it was supposed to snow and she was excited about that. A shadow crosses her path though no one was around her she calls out, "Who is there!" No answer came. Perfect just perfect, am I going crazy she thought or am I overly paranoid? 'heh' she laughed at her weirdness and continues, it would take 4 minutes to get back to her house. Grace stumbled over a stick on the ground she peered at it her imagination coming into effect and picked it up. It looked like a wand, Grace smiled and brushed the bark stripped wood and marvelled, it was very pretty for a piece of wood she mused and lifted it up to cast a spell in a silly voice, "Teleportium maxima housia!" Grace cried out she paused and looked around… oh well guess I have to walk she shrugged with a smirk then walked near the road with her make shift wand. Lights flashed from around the corner, Grace waited for the car to go by, when it did she walked out to cross the wide rode and walked down the hill then turned the corner and strode down the street and into the court where she the porch light of her house was out but it was activated by motion sensor. Grace walked up to her house at the very end of the court and it lit up but she pretended her magical wand of magic turned it on spinning it with a twirl and Grace danced up to the door and opened it. "I'M HOME!" she called out "yea miss me" Grace said to her 20 year old brother with a wink as he walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed ", he said clearly not in the mood for any games.

"Awe come on Darius have a little spirit you look like a zombie", Grace said then acting like a zombie herself, she lifted her arms still holding the wand made undead noises and walked after him up the stairs with a limp.

"Not in the mood I have to get some sleep for work tomorrow!" Darius said rolling his eyes at his 17 year old sister, "you clearly don't understand university is much harder than high school you have it easy I have to make money and study now you should get to bed too its nearly 11:30 now stop acting like a crazy person." He turned than walked down the hall to his room.

"Come on have some imagination!" Grace called after him and sighed. He and the rest of her family were really stressed out lately all she wanted to do was lighten up the mood, her younger sister J-Lynne who was 13 loved her humour her older brother Darius and sister May who was 19 not so much. Well I would hate to be them and grow up to be so stressed all the time and work, **yuck**! Grace went upstairs still hearing that her parents were down stairs watching a movie together and went to get ready for bed she got her Pjs on put her new magical wand on her desk and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. In the mirror Grace figured she kind of looked tired from the faint bags under her grey eyes her long brown hair was messed up so she gave it a brush than brushed her teeth and went to bed. Grace smiled as she fell to sleep knowing that tomorrow was the weekend and she got to sleep in as long as she wanted, Grace turned over in her bed than faded into the void. Grace woke with a start in the morning it was 9 O'clock she looked around her cluttered room, what had woken her? This was happening a lot lately she had woken up at random times and didn't know why. Grace got up and rubbed her eyes "I guess the sand man got me huh", she smiled as she wiped the sleepy sand from the corners of her eyes and got dressed then went down to see her little sister already awake watching television in there small living room. "Good morning Beautiful," Grace said with a smile as she looked at her sister eating a morning green apple for breakfast.

"Hey sista", J-Lynne said with a smile, she was in a happy mood today.

"Where'd mum and pops go?" Grace asked looking around the house.

"They went to the vet to get chocolate his shots and his medicine", J said referring that their dog wasn't feeling well lately.

"Ah", Grace says with a slight frown then smiles "and is May still sleeping cuz she's older and to lazy to get up", Grace smirked in no need of confirmation.

"Yup and Darius is at work", J looks at her older sister.

"I know I know work is blah!" Grace sat on the stool next to the couch and asked, "Hey, since it's going to snow you want ta go sledding tonight?" Grace smiled as her little sister as they share a sinister look, J-Lynne glad that Grace would never be too old to play around and be silly.

"YEAH!" J said with enthusiasm and beamed.

* * *

It was 7 O'clock still light out when Grace and her sister went out after telling their parents where they were going and walked up the side street pulling their two sleds and Grace bringing her magical wand for fun. "What's that for?" J asked referring to the stick.

"It's a magical wand that will protect us from danger in times of darkness", Grace said in a mysterious voice while they walked. J-Lynne just shook her head wondering if they should get Grace tested for her over imagination.

Their old public school had a great hill behind it for sledding a perfect layer of snow was on the ground and it was kind of foggy out but that made it more fun. They crossed the main road carefully and went behind their school, their snow pants swishing together as they walked up the hill. The fog rolled in thicker.

"READY!" Grace said… with a muffled grunt from J-Lynne, because she had a scarf over her face because of her asthma, Grace yelled, "OK FIVE … FOUR… THREE…" then she ran with all her might and pushed her sister down the hill she raced down then disappeared out of sight. The fog acting like a veil over her eyes, Grace heard a scream and a crash.

Panicking she ran down the hill souring, she was fast very fast and when Grace walked and ran it was like she wasn't there her steps silent like a ghost it came natural to her. She looked around at the blurry land scape then something slammed into her back and she fell flat faced into a snow drift.

With a chuckle J-Lynne got up "That's for missing two and one!" she said her laughter picking up as Grace brought her face out of the snow drift and it looked like she had a beard her face chilly she stroked the imaginary beard and walked forward.

"HO HO HO, It was elementary my dear partner in crime", Grace said a smirk on her face then wiped the snow off her face and hurled a snow ball at her sister and hit her straight on her shoulder.

"Oh it's on now "; J said rolling up her sleeves and bending down to collect more snow. Their snow fight lasted well after dark. They made forts and attacked each another from the safety of their kingdoms as the fog got thicker and the night grew black. Grace decided to get their sleighs and her magic wand and walked back to the road it was getting really dark and foggy she could barely see 10 feet away from her and they should get home J-Lynne agreed and the made there way to the rode the snow crunching under their heavy boots. Grace flicked her magical wand around at her sister pretending to turn her into a cat.

"Meow" J said playing along with Grace's imagination and they began to walk across the foggy road. There was a crunch and a cry of surprise as her sister tripped. Grace saw the shadow she saw the other night creeping around them on the road. J-Lynne tried to get up but something was holding her down.

"J! MOVE!" Grace said dropping her sled and running up to help. In the distance weak head lights were speeding towards them through the fog the car would not be able to see them. With effort Grace lifted up her sister but the shadow was still holding onto J's foot.

"LET GO OF HER!" Grace called out fearlessly stepping on the shadow but her boot going through it. The car was almost there with a final effort Grace stepped back and squared her jaw. "You'll be fine, just imagine like we are playing football", she said not showing her fear to her whimpering sister, she kicked J's sled off the road and looked at her sister once more. Grace backed up then ran like she never did before, silent... terrifying she threw herself against her sister with all her strength and knocked J-Lynne flying into a snow drift beside the road then with her wand still in her hand Grace crashed into the pavement disoriented. The shadow was gone looking up at her sister Grace smiled happy that J was safe and ok and started to get up. 'Thud' the car hit her square in the head with its bumper.

Grace tumbled and flipped onto her stomach on the road getting her legs run over.

J-Lynne screamed but no one heard her. The car didn't stop, curving around the corner not legible because of the fog and disappeared into the night. J-Lynne ran up to her still lifeless sister and flipped her over. Her sisters eyes were open unblinking unrecognisable, focusing on something far away. Not breathing.

Grace was gone.

Tears' running down her cheeks J-Lynne barely manages to get her sister to the curb of the street struggling through the snow. "GRACIE!" she cries "GRACE BELLA GREY! DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME! NO, NO PLEASE!" she sobs shaking her sister and convulses. J-Lynne got up ran to get help already knowing it was too late.

* * *

**Author note: this is the new spirits story/ introduction next chapter will be her waking up as a spirit and meeting someone you already know who ;) and the guardians trying to find her. but this is just Part 1 of her point of view Graces back story if you will. Part 2 well you'll see what happens and what powers she will have.**

**Review and favourite if you enjoyed and I will write again very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her point of view Part 2

~A new life~

The Fog slowly parts and swirls around her revealing the moon bright and shining high above in the sky, a light flashes onto Grace and she slowly rises from where she was lovingly placed. "**YOU ARE GRACE GREY**!" The moon said to her, she gazed up in wonder as she is carefully placed onto the ground her gray eyes shining bright in the night and her brown hair now with a silvery streak of white her skin pale but a small bit of colour in her cheeks. She peers at the moon bright and shining looking down at her then looks around. It was foggy, very foggy but her eyes could pierce through the fog as if it was not there, thou it clearly was. Grace took a step numbly and with her right boot touched a silvery wand made out of wood, curious she picked it up and twirled it in a circle and the fog around her twisted to the movement. She stared at the wand fascinated and twirled it faster as saw the fog mimic the movement swirling around her in a spiral. Grace grinned hugely and runs along the rode looking around her footsteps silent as she ran. She began to run so fast she became air born flying through the air hopping atop houses and buildings with help of the wind as it howled in hear ears. Grace whooped as she gained more and more speed, racing alone through the streets waving her wand in loops behind her to create spirals of mist that slowly sank to the ground. She slowed as light began to spread over the tops of the houses and people stirred in the streets she fumbled down to the ground and walked around grinning hugely to herself wishing people who walked by a happy day thou none of them replied. Grace stopped in front of a girl wearing her back pack walking down the street.

"Excuse me, do you know the time and where I am?" she asked to the girl who was looking right at her. She didn't reply like all the others, Grace had a pit in her stomach as the girl continued to walk right up to her and walk completely through her. Emptiness she felt empty when the girl went through her. Grace was invisible, she was invisible alone and no one could see her or touch her or hear her. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but I stayed put. A misty tear rolled down her cheek to her chin then dripped off into a little puff of fog. She closed her eyes and walked down the street a vial of misty sorrow clouding her thoughts.

* * *

The northern lights shone brightly in the sky as the four guardians arrived at North's work shop all of them curious to what. Was. happening. There was no meeting scheduled today so why did North call us here. "Ahh, Sandy, Tooth, Bunnymund and Jack glad you could all make it", North said in his gravelly voice welcoming them.

"Get straight to the point North", Bunnymund said with irritation. "There better be a good reason for calling us all the way here in this early hour". Sandy nodded making the symbol of a question mark over his head.

"Yes there is Bunny, all of you follow me", as North headed towards the center of his workshop the other four Guardians trailing behind him tired and cranky since they were here at 5 in the morning, Jack freezing an elf on his way to the main building said

"North is this really necessary it's kind of early don't you think." looking at the giant frame of the toy maker.

"Jack it is extremely important, Manny wishes to speak to all of us and it is urgent too, apparently. That is why I summoned you here", North informed them as they reached the extravagant center of his work shop. The moon bright as ever gleamed down at them as the waltzed into the room. A light came down on them before they could even get a word in they looked up at the moon and Listened as he began to speak.

"I** HAVE GATHERED YOU ALL HERE FOR SOMETHING THAT WILL AFFECT THE FUTURE OF THE WORLD… A NEW SPIRIT WAS BORN INTO THE WORLD LAST NIGHT. HER POWERS ARE NEUTRAL AND SO HER THOUGHTS… SHE COULD BE TEMPTED TO EITHER SIDE BUT YOU GET TO HER FIRST! HER NAME IS GRACE GREY HER POWERS ARE STRONG AND SO IS HER CENTER… HER FUTURE IS TO BECOME A GUARDIAN BUT YOU NEED TO LEAD HER ON THAT PATH OTHERWISE SHE WILL STRAY INTO DARKNESS.**" Man in moon said with great force and importance. "**YOU MUST FIND THE CHILD BEFORE ANY ONE OR ANYTHING TRIES TO GET TO HER FIRST SHE IS DIFFRENT LIKE NO OTHER SPIRIT I HAVE CREATED NOW GO FIND HER.**" He finishes his words echoing into silence as the light fades from the room. Jack was enthusiastic about it another spirit he thought now he wasn't the youngest ha.

"Let's go find her um… her names Grace, right", Jack said jumping up on his staff bubbling with energy.

"Not so fast Jack…" Tooth said looking at him, "we don't know where to start and Man in Moon said she was very powerful this Grace could be dangerous and me and Sandy can't help you well were busy for me collecting teeth and Sandy has to spread dreams."

"Suurree, Grace Grey sounds very intimidating and North, I and the Kangaroo can look for her", he said with a grin.

"Oooh you're asking for it Frostbite." Bunnymund said walking up to Jack pointing his toe at him.

"No Jack is right, we will search for the girl while you go and do your duties as guardians it's only fall we have plenty of time on our hands before Christmas and Easter", Jack smiles at North and nods.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jack says loudly.

"Too the sleigh!" North bellows and North leaves the room the other Guardians look at each-other and Bunnymund shrugs and they turn to follow him.

* * *

Grace went to a store to change her cloths, the jacket, snow pants and boots becoming uncomfortably hot and switched them out for a plain pair of lose grey pants a plain pair of black running shoes that felt light on her feet and a V-neck dark blue top. Grace felt bad for taking the cloths but it couldn't be helped as she changed in the change room thinking just because she was invisible doesn't mean she would be crazy and change in public. Leaving she grabbed a hair elastic and put her hair into a low pony tail smiling to herself and twirling her wand outside the shop and began to run playing around the town. Grace stopped as she saw a school and the kids on recess playing in the thin layer of snow. Careful she twisted her wand to make a thin layer of mist to float the snow, the kids shrieked with delight playing hide a go seek and hiding under the mist for fun in their winter clothing and throwing snow balls at each other. Grace's imagination sparked and she asked the wind if it could help her and together they made little tornados of mist to swirl around the area, the children chasing them with laughter. Grace smiled content there was something she could do while in this state of not being seen and sat to watch the kids for the remainder of their recess making new fog tornados in the wind when the others died away. When the recess was over Grace stood up and walked around singing a song because she was bored she didn't know how she knew the song but it just popped into her head, "In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed and the sparrows start their singing and the sky is clear and red", she couldn't remember all of the lyrics but she hummed the tune as she walked around the school enjoying the morning and her misty morning.

* * *

Pitch eyes sparked with delight. A new spirit he thought hmmm. The news of there being a new spirit quickly spread throughout the world and Pitch Black was going to take all the advantages he could. What was even more interesting to him was that she was a neutral spirit not good or bad, one that may be easily swayed if given the chance. Pitch smiles as he creeps out of the darkness of his lair into the too bright day. He hisses as the rays of light hurt his eyes and walks out into the forest looking around, gladly no one was there Pitch releases his nightmares ordering them to search every crease of the world to find this new girl and get him once they find her. Pitch crawls back into his fortress of decay and anxiously awaits his nightmares to find the new spirit a plan of great proportions forming in his allusive mind.

Grace nears a park were the trees were tall. It was after mid-day the sun was high above her she strides up a nearby tree climbing nimbly and sits staring down at the snowy ground closing her grey eyes and rested for a couple minutes. She woke with a noise of bells and looked up to see a sleigh high in the air and a lone man in a black cloak with black slick hair in slight points standing on a cloud that looked like black sand. She guessed she shouldn't have stayed up all night she was freaking hallucinating now. Grace got up mystified by the scene. She had never seen anything like it and jumped up the tall bare branches of the tree to get a better look of what was occurring and froze there as three pairs of eyes rested on her from the sleigh. Grace shrunk back onto the tree not knowing what was happening. A boy that looked like her age with snowy white hair and a large staff gazed at her in wonder and jumped down towards her, his companions yelling something like "we'll handle Pitch you get the girl!" …They could see her? What is happening? Should she leave or talk to this boy, her hesitation and indecision costing her to get away with a light creak the boy landed on the tree branch across from her with a light coating of frost resonating from his feet onto the branch.

"Hi!" He said in a gentle tone as he slowly walked towards her as she slightly hid behind the trunk of the tree. "My names Jack Frost… what's yours?" he asked already knowing the answer but not trying to be creepy or anything. She came out a bit fear showing slightly in her eyes but her body still and silent. Jack studied the girl as she quietly like a ghost stepped out and looked at him holding her wand at the ready for anything. Jack looked at her from head to toe examining her grey eyes her brown hair with a streak of white, tied back in a low ponytail, her cloths, her shoes and her wand that she held; she was quite beautiful he thought to himself. Grace spoke in a musical voice,

"I am Grace Grey", confidence and curiosity in her voice, "so you can see me?" she asked. Jack nodded a half smile coming onto his lips.

"Yes, you are a spirit and so am I" he said kindly and took another step towards her a crash from above distracted them both as they saw the sleigh pulled by reindeer falling from the sky far off in the distance. Jack walked forward and clasped her lightly by the wrist his skin feeling as cold as ice she flinched and pulled away but he didn't let go.

"You have to come with me you will be safe Grace and we'll explain everything." He said in a rush his eyes pleading at her, behind him the man with the dress was coming at them. For some reason Grace trusted the Boy named Jack and nodded but it was too late to run away a bunch of night sand things were running at them. Jack quickly grabbing Grace's waist flew up into the air and some of the night mares smashed together with a crunch. Grace looked around wildly Jack was using the wind to fly! It was amazing! She couldn't fly of course but she could use the wind to propel herself and lift her up a bit and what were those weird creatures chasing them then Jack stopped they were surrounded. Grace looked straight at the grey guy wearing the dress, he didn't have any eye brows he looked ridiculous she laughed in her mind.

"You're not going anywhere Frost!" Pitch said as black sand spun around them. "Not with her at least", um… the lady guy could see her too. This was a strange day waking up to having no idea who you are talking to the moon, being a freaking ninja with powers to being invisible, now being seen by these weird people who all are chasing her wow its either I'm entirely mental and having a hallucination or this was a pretty messed up world. Pitch pointed at Jack and Grace and a pile of black night mares surged upon them Jack didn't know what to do there were too many and he couldn't use his frost great powers so close to her. Grace could get hurt or worse. Hitting as many as he could he fought them but Grace slipped from his grasp as night mares kicked at his arm.

"NO!" Jack cried out reaching for Grace who was reaching for him in return sheer panic in her eyes well falling. But Pitch was quicker he caught the falling girl in his arms and raised a wicked black knife to her throat. Jack stopped his fighting as the night mares receded and stared at pitch.

"You wouldn't dare Pitch!" Jack said anger running down his spine and fuelling his powers.

"You really think I wouldn't", the Boogey man said smiling devilishly.

"Jac-" Grace called out but was cut short as the Man tightened his grip. She hated it. Being man handled was bad enough but when the man was wearing a dress that crossed the line.

"LET HER GO!" Jack yelled at Pitch releasing a frost burst at him which he easily side stepped.

Pitch shook his finger at Jack "ah- ah –ah you don't want her to get hurt do you", he said. Grace trying to wiggle out of his grip but it was hard as stone she tightened her own grip on her wand and was about to let loose a deluge of fog when Jack fell A bolt of black sand hitting him in the back. He never saw ti coming!

"NO!" Grace cried out as his staff flew from his grip and he was turning his head searching for it searching for help calling out but it did not come, he landed with a cry on his back and she could only curse at the man who was holding her captive as he lowered to the forest floor and tied her hands and feet together putting her wand in his dress and whispered in her ear,

"We are going to be good friends you and I", Pitch said smugly that he accomplished getting a strong foot hold in the game.

"As if, like I would ever be friends with a creeper!" Grace said loudly.

Covering her mouth with a strip of fabric he said "you may not have a choice." Pitch smiled and disappeared into the forest for five minutes, returning with Jacks staff. Grace yelling out muffled protests was carried away into darkness.

* * *

**Author note: well I was writing today and I just couldn't stop then decided I'd post one tonight as well... I tried to make it longer, sorry if it was a bit ramble on and stuff- the plot thickens... so we are back to the present, now that you have the whole back story and all. now the story will be more exciting. I hope you like the new spirit it took lots of brain storming to come up with her... and thank-you to all who review my adventure. I'm tired and going to sleep sand man hit me pretty hard and I am exhausted so good night or morning what ever time of day you read this LOL. XD **

**Review and favourite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~swallowed by darkness and confusion and the chase begins~

Blackness and a strong smell of decay mold mildew and rot welcomed her when she woke from her nightmare. Grace wrinkled her nose raised her head then looked around the cell. It was proximity 10 feet by 8 and a small window was near the top but it was not big enough to get through. There was iron bars from floor to ceiling with a lock across from where she was laying on a rough blanket.

"Yes, so now that you have woken will you ever so nicely tell me your name?" Pitch peered with interest at Grace from far off in the shadows his eyes sparking like flame. Grace stood and strides over silently to the bars that imprisoned her, and then she kicked them with a thud.

"How about you let me out first." Grace said determination in her voice. Not letting the weirdo placate her.

"Well if you cooperate I might now tell me what your name is." The boogey man said stepping closer to her. She was a wild one he said to himself.

"Tell me yours first and I will think about telling you mine. It would be kind of polite since you have me locked in a cage!" Her voice rising, anger clearly raging in the teen.

"You really don't know who I am", the Boogie man pondered, "I am Pitch Black. Also known as the Boogie Man", Pitch said with finality looking closer at the girl to see if that struck a chord in her.

"Huh never heard of you…" Grace said making the eyebrow less man hiss and continued." My name is Grace Grey and I would like to know why I am here!" Grace demanded. The man did not frighten her at all, why should she be? Why would she be frightened of a guy who lives in such a dump like this it was a pigsty. Pitch walks right up to the bars of the cage staring straight at the girl, night mares forming around him surrounding the cage…. Ok he was a little creepy but she did not let her unease and bit of fear show. Pitch leans in and whispers but his voice growing in volume with each word,

"I have heard from all over the world that of a new spirit that has been created and that you are that spirit, you are a neutral soul and your powers are great," Pitch tossed her wand into the cage and she hesitantly picked it up looking with curiosity at the man now. "Show me what you can do, I wish to know what you care capable of." Pitch backed away a bit and forming more night mares a precaution to make sure the girl would not harm him or escape. Grace crossed her arms and looked at the man with a smirk.

"What makes you think I would show you my powers?" she asked in a sarcastic tone rolling her eyes at the Boogie man who was clearly frustrated.

"Because if you don't you'll be stuck here for a very long time." Now it was Graces turn to be frustrated she unfolded her arms briskly and sneered at the man but not having any control over her powers a Trail of fog raced out of the end of her wand dissipating into the air. Pitch's mouth opened showing his teeth at the girl who noticed was she did trying to blow away the fog briskly with the wind. But it was too late he saw what she could do. Pitch pointed at her and a night mare raced into the cage to retrieve her wand but before it got close, she closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might and twirled the wand around creating a thick fog filling the cell. The night mare could not see her or Pitch and it slammed into the wall with a crunch the black sand falling to the floor. Pitch cautiously opened the cage and walked in the cloudy substance leaving it open on purpose. She hopped to the corner of the confined space and curled up into herself waiting till he got close enough to swing a blow to the head and get out ta there.

"Grace?" he called sweetly which caught her off guard, looking at the Boogie man with ease through the fog. Why is she still here she could easily walk out of the cell with no problem getting out of that place locking him inside. "Grace …" Pitch called again and continued, "We are the same Grace, you and I. We could do amazing things together, I could teach you how to control your powers Grace Grey, and we could be allies, friends even, WE COULD DO AMAZING THINGS!" he bellowed in a persuasive tone lifting his arms in the space a hopeful look on his face. In his mind he was happy she was still there he could easily recapture her if she left the cell but she was listening to him which was perfect it was all acting now. It is truly easy to lie to a child who was new to the world and did not know who he was yet. Grace thought of an idea to get herself out she did not like this but she did not want to be alone she needed time to think. Wind blew through the window scattering the misty air around the room till it was clear again. Pitch looked at the down cast girl her confusion and sadness plain on her face standing a foot in front of him.

"I will consider your offer I need time to decide will you let me leave? I want to think on this." she said in a voice on the verge of tears her confusion was so great not looking at Pitch. Grace remembered the boy with silver hair Jack Frost who had been struck by the man and wondered what side was good and what was bad she head ached from her thoughts and she felt dizzy and sick she had not thought of that. There was so much to learn and she was so ignorant of what was happening around her. Pitch looked at the girl Turning his head slightly yes he would let her go she would get to think but she would not be alone he would follow her, without her knowing too make sure those blasted guardians would not mess up what he was planning. His eye refocused looking at the girl swaying like she was going to topple over and her face with a tear slowly slipping down her cheek to turn into a puff of smoke. He really did feel for the girl just a bit… it reminded the boogie man of when he had first awoken and how he didn't understand the world completely. He nodded looking at her.

"You may go to consider my offer," he said in a gentle voice, "but I will come to you in one day to ask you what you have decided". Lightly clasping the Graces shoulders 'ew he's touching me' she thought as he showed her the way out of his new lair and into the bright day. She breathed in the fresh air glad to be outside and looked back as Pitch as he sinks back into the entrance of the half buried castle with a bed frame over the stone arch flat on the muddy ground like a door. Grace turned and ran with the wind propelling her faster wanting to be far away from that desolate place not knowing where she was going and not noticing the shadow trailing her.

* * *

"We need to find Grace and I need to get my staff back." Jack said venom in his voice.

"Yes of course but we have to find his new lair, he surly moved it since we last saw him and since you believe he stole your staff Jack we will get it for you". Tooth said looking at Jack who was still bandaged up.

"And you're not much help now with not having your staff and all banged up snowball and the girl may be banged up as well if we know Pitch." Bunnymund said. Jack glared at the Pooka.

"I am fine and I am going to find her, she WILL be fine and her name is Grace! Plus I don't need any nagging from a giant kangaroo!" Jack said defensively crossing his arms and standing back turned to the Easter bunny who was fuming as well. Sandy face palmed, this was not helping anything.

"You two stop your bickering and focus", North called over from where he was taking a green box down from a self.

"What's that North?" Tooth called over to the toy maker who was opening the lid to the box revealing a special snow globe that had a golden tint to it.

"This is how we will find Grace." North said looking at the confused guardians. "I have had this for a while, it was a gift from Manny and I think this is a circumstance where it is needed "lifting up the globe carefully the turns it in his hands to show them. It was larger than the other globes and looked strange like it was more oval than round. "This globe can only be used once, it transports you to a person not a place all you do is just think of the person you wish to go see and you throw it and your there but it has a down fall only 2 people can go through so I believe me and Sandy should go to get Grace and bring her back since I can transport us back here and Sandy can deal with anything Pitch throws at us." North concludes.

"Sounds like a plan" Bunnymund said nodding we will wait here for you to return Sandy put his thumbs up and stepped forward.

"Jack if your staff it there we will get it back for you as well." North said looking at the distraught teen. He was being left behind and he didn't like it. Jack pulled up his hood having a plan. North shook the glob focusing on the image of the girl that he had only seen once and threw it in front of himself and it formed a gold purple portal. North jumped through and Sandy walked towards it but Jack lunged and jumped through the swirling portal and it disappeared leaving a dumbfounded Tooth Bunny and Sandy in his wake.

"DAMMIT FROSTBITE!" Bunnymund roared and kicked a chair across the room. Tooth shook her head concern radiating from her form; Sandy face palmed again thinking about the stubborn injured powerless teen and what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**Author note: Yes so I'm posting again i have lots of free time this weekend but when school starts up again i won't be able to post till Tuesday Wednesday or Thursday but I will try for Tuesday... so now there's pitch wanting to persuade Grace to join him and not wanting her to feel like she has no choice but she isn't very interested and Jack jumping through the portal after North to get Grace back because he feels guilty for letting her slip out his fingers and he wants his staff back. an yeah it is a bit shorter than the last one...**

**Review and Favourite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Different sides~

"Whoa", Grace said as the uncoordinated teen lost her balance well running and jumping in the dark forest and tripped over a tree root rolling on her side. She got up shaking her head and saw a light glow in the distance up ahead curious she walked up to the twirling mass. Pitch glared from the shadows of a nearby tree, the vortex did not look like any normal one account of its colour and small size but to be safe he should get Grace out of there he thought but before he did North came out of the portal exacting a surprised yelp from Grace as she jumped back several feet and right behind him appeared the white haired blue eyed boy she saw once before Jack Frost.

"Wow that was a wild ride!" North turned to glare at Jack who gave him an innocent expression giving him a half smile.

"I will deal with you later," North said to the teen then turned back to look at Grace who was getting annoyed at this point. Why was everyone following her?! She shook her head and walked backwards slowly. Grace was sick of being stalked by creepers couldn't she be left alone for at least a day give her that.

"Grace." North said staring at the girl who stopped backing away at the mention of her name. Pitch loomed closer not knowing what would happen if they tried to take her away he would jump out of the shadows and attack. Or would she leave it looked like she was backing off from them maybe he wouldn't need to interject he would watch. "Grace I am Santa Clause" he said widening his arms in emphasis.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Grace asked turning her head to the side cocking an eyebrow. What was with these people expecting her to know who they were, like she just woke up yesterday morning are they serious? North frowned looking at the queer girl. She must not have any memories when she was changed like Jack he figured, and then stepped closer to her. Jack realized this too and felt sad for Grace, knowing exactly how she was feeling at this moment. Grace copied North's movement stepping further away from them but still not leaving because of the Jack who she had met first and was the first one to ever talk to her. She trusted him kind of, and would not leave like that, it would be rude.

"Grace Grey you are a new spirit correct and we would like you to come with us to my workshop so you can meet the other guardians and we can teach you to control your powers and teach you about yourself we are your friends." North said smiling dearly at the girl.

" I already had an offer on that thank-you but I will take yours into account" She said with a smirk on her lips and continued " Jack…" she questioned and Jack walked straight up to her, she flinched and saw the bandages up his arms and back. This is getting to close Pitch thought coming closer looking over the girls shoulder.

"Grace could you please come with us", he said in a pleading tone." You will be safe and I would not let anyone touch you and you can leave whenever you like". Indecision flickered in her eyes and Jack could see it. North mused that it might be a good idea Jack was here after all otherwise the girl would have bolted by now. Grace thought quickly her hand moving in nervous circles in her grasp little swirls of fog spreading out around them. Jack and north were mystified by what she was doing and she walked back in fourth weighing her odds of both sides maybe she could do both or neither but she liked Jack should she go or stay would she really want to go with a strange man who was in an eyebrow shaving accident. Grace nodded making up her mind and turned looking at the two Guardians.

"I will come." She said and a smile stretched across Jacks lips but that smile was not long lived as Pitch came out from the dark throwing Grace off to the side and punching Jack in the gut. With a grunt Jack fell to the ground not being able to protect himself without his staff.

"You mess up everything Frost!" Pitch calls creating a black sand pick and swung it at Jack. Everything happened so fast in those moments North drew his blades but was too far off, Grace hit a tree with her head, hard, too hard and dizzyingly looking up she saw Pitch swinging a giant pick at Jack. Her pulse hammering loudly in her head she got up.

"I don't think so" she called flinging forward her wand and letting out a blast of fog causing Pitch to be flung against a tree and falling to the forest floor. She landed on her knees shaking, her head felt like it was going to burst. Jack gets up and looks at his saviour and she at him, her eyes focusing and unfocusing as her vision had spots running across it. Pitch begins to stir and North tosses another globe murmuring something Grace couldn't hear through the pounding of her head and in disbelief sees another one of those swirling portals open up before her eyes. She has a final look at Jack who comes to help her up but she passes out unable to stay conscious any-more.

* * *

Her dream was sweet and kind it was of misty nights and glorious days with fog twisting streams around building and parks she ran imagining she was flying in the dark of the forest the fog she created made shapes that could be anything from a butterfly to a creature devoid of shape. She dreamed of children playing man hunt in the fog it was perfect and still and quiet and they snuck around their imagination going wild as they looked to see if someone was there when they were not. She smiled content and dreamed on into the night.

* * *

"That was a reckless thing to do Jack." Tooth stated chastising the teen. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Yes Tooth but, Jack got the girl to agree to come with us when she turned me down right away." North said padding the boy on the shoulder Jack wincing at the touch.

"But she really does not remember anything from her past?" Bunnymund said questionably looking at North who nodded solemnly then walked into the room that she was in. Sandy and sprinkled some dream sand over her head about 4 hours ago and she was dreaming peacefully. Graces hair was out of her pony tail and her head was wrapped with a bandage to keep the gash on her head in check. Jack walked up to the bed were she lay and she began shaking like she was cold but her face was completely calm

"What's happening?" Jack asked concern in his voice then Grace suddenly whipped her eyes open and peered around the room seeing the People around her and her wand on the night stand beside her. What the heck she thought than she grabbed her wand and flew up to the ceiling hiding on one of the bare wood beams in the corner. Grace was seriously sick of waking up to see weirdies looking at her.

"Grace…" Tooth called up to her.

"Yup!" she called down. Than Jack strode forward to look at her, Grace's Silver eyes shining in the shadows her brown hair strewn across her shoulders.

"Can you come down so we can talk?" Jack called up to her than she tilted her head and gave him a half smile.

"Naw, I'm going to stay up here for a bit since the last person who just wanted to talk to me ended up throwing me into a tree." She said queerly eyes narrowing a bit.

"Yea I guess I should say thanks for what you did" Jack said realizing he had never really thanked someone for helping him.

"No Biggie Jackie," Grace said brushing it off like it was no big deal letting her legs swing loosely from the beam and twirling her wand. Bunnymund smirked at the girl. Then asked her,

"How did you escape Pitch?" and everyone turned to look at the teen bathed in shadow.

"I didn't, he let me go..." and she flew down feeling more comfortable and landed lightly on her feet leaning against the wall across from the puzzled Guardians, she clearly didn't regard this with much seriousness but it was to be expected since she was new to this life.

"Why?" North asked dumbstruck at the girl.

"Well I asked him to let me leave after he offered me a proposition and I said I would consider it and he let me leave to think," she said coolly looking around the room with interest, it was a windowless room she didn't like it.

"What was the proposition?" Jack said hissing which caught Graces attention for a moment then she continued to look about the room.

"It was just like yours join me blah, blah, blah I will help you with your powers blah, blah we will be friends…" she pondered about the eyebrow less man Pitch Black aka the boogie man. "Hey is he called the boogie man because he picks his nose? Because that would be gross since he touched me" she shivered than continued, "Plus he is a little over dramatic I think he needs to see a therapist…" there was a moment of silence than laughter filled the room. What? Grace thought … It was an honest question and she shrugged and walked out of the room into the main hall of the North's workshop. The guardians were surprised on how fast and quiet she was and they raced after her. Bunnymund caught her first and grasped her by the wrist dragging her back towards the room she just left.

"Hey I thought you said I could leave whenever I wanted", Grace called out squirming.

"Not right now Grey, you have to stay here for a while" Bunnymund said pulling her into the room and looking over to Sandy.

"Sandy will you stay here and if she tries anything knock her out", Sandy nodded and Grace looked at him turning her head. The other Guardians began to walk out but Jack stayed not wanting to leave he wanted to talk to Grace.

"Jack", Tooth called over to him "you need to see this you can come back later", Grace frowned and lowered her head all he happy wildness disappearing from her face as he turned and left the room. Then Grace turned to look at Sandy.

"So what's your name?" She said to him and he created some sand and rubbed it in-between his fingers.

"Sandy?" she asked and he nodded with a smile and she smirked of course that was his name and she shook her head.

"Well Sandy what do you do?" she asked and sandy made vague symbols over his head.

"Well your one of few words aren't you," she said then she got up from where she sat and paced in the room she hated this.

* * *

**Author note: Yesss I got it done tonight and one ready for tomorrow night too thou I am not done it yet hope you liked it. I thought it would take longer to edit but I am glad it didn't...**

**Review and favourite if you enjoyed and i will write again soon ... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Understanding~

Jack shook his head he did not like this. It was an invasion of Graces privacy looking at her memories without her permission. "We shouldn't do this" Jack said frowning at the others.

"Like I said were not going to look at all of them were only going to see how she died that's all only her final hours, we need to know who this girl is she could be dangerous we need to know why Manny chose her." Jack still hated it but he walked forward to touch the tooth box looking at Bunnymund North and Jack, Tooth said

"Are you ready?" with confirmation Tooth touched the centre of the box and bright light obstructed their vision then they were at an empty street at night and they saw Grace walking down it by herself in the dark. Her hair was completely brown and her eyes a duller grey.

"Well she isn't afraid of the dark", North commented as they followed her. She stopped suddenly and called out,

"Who is there!" Grace said peering around. Tooth gasped and Jack was taken aback could she see them but it was a memory. Grace looked confused for a moment then continued walking letting out a 'heh' and a moment later she stumbled over a twig that looked like a wand.

"That's her wand!" North huffed out. And Tooth shushed him as Grace smiled and picked it up and whipped it off of the excess bark she lifted it up to cast a spell in a silly voice, "Teleportium maxima housia!" Grace cried out she paused and looked around and shrugged with a smirk then walked near the road with her make shift wand. The 4 Guardians laughed at her silliness and another bright light passed their eyes and they were at her house she walked into the front doors and called out,

"I'M HOME! yea miss me" and winked to an older looking boy who was clearly in a bad mood.

"She is very lively like... she makes you want to go out and be active and play" Bunnymund said, "she's so vibrant" Tooth agreed. And they continued to listen.

"I'm going to bed", the boy said looking at Grace.

"Awe come on Darius have a little spirit you look like a zombie", Grace said then acting like a zombie herself, she lifted her arms still holding the wand made undead noises and walked after him up the stairs with a limp. Jack smiled she was hysterical.

"Not in the mood I have to get some sleep for work tomorrow!" Darius said rolling his eyes, "you clearly don't understand. University is much harder than high school you have it easy I have to make money and study now you should get to bed too its nearly 11:30 now stop acting like a crazy person." He turned than walked down the hall to his room.

"Come on have some imagination!" Grace called after him and sighed.

"Awe" Tooth sighed and there was another bright light and it was walked into the room they were in with a smaller girl that was eating an apple.

"Hey sista", the littler girl said with a smile

"Where'd mum and pops go?" Grace asked looking around the house.

"They went to the vet to get chocolate his shots and his medicine", the girl said.

"Ah", Grace says with a slight frown then smiles "and is May still sleeping cuz she's older and too lazy to get up", Grace smirked in no need of confirmation it looked like.

"Yup and Darius is at work", the littler sister said to her older sister.

"I know I know work is blah!" Grace sat on the stool next to the couch and asked, "Hey, since it's going to snow you want ta go sledding tonight?" Grace smiled as her little sister as they share a sinister look, the little girl beamed at Grace.

"YEAH!" She said with enthusiasm at Grace. And another light blurred out the Guardians vision.

"This Girl is awesome Sandy should have come to see this", Bunnymund said, then they were at a different scene. It was almost night and Grace and her sister had their sleighs and Grace brought her wand.

"What's that for?" the little girl asked referring to the stick.

"It's a magical wand that will protect us from danger in times of darkness", Grace said in a mysterious voice while they walked the little girl just shook her head a smile on her lips.

They followed them as they arrived at a hill behind a school. Fog was rolling in from all around as they climbed the hill and the little girl got onto her sleigh

"READY!" Grace said… with a muffled grunt from the little girl, because she had a scarf over her face, Grace yelled, "OK FIVE … FOUR… THREE…" then she ran with all her might and pushed her sister down the hill she raced down then disappeared out of sight. The fog acting like a veil over her eyes and the Guardians, Grace heard a scream and a crash. The Guardians were scared for the little one and saw the terror on Graces face. Grace ran down the hill souring, she was fast very fast the Guardians barely keeping up with her. She looked around at the blurry land scape then something slammed into her back and she fell flat faced into a snow drift.

"Ha!" Jack called out with a grin pointing.

With a chuckle the little sister got up "That's for missing two and one!" she said her laughter picking up as Grace brought her face out of the snow drift and it looked like she had a beard her face chilly she stroked the imaginary beard and walked forward.

"HO HO HO, It was elementary my dear partner in crime", Grace said a smirk on her face then wiped the snow off her face and hurled a snow ball at her sister and hit her straight on her shoulder.

"Ok now I REALLY like this girl", Bunnymund said laughing so hard he could barely breath and Jack was knelt over his stomach hurting from the wails of laughter. North's lip twitched with a smile.

"Oh it's on now" the little sister said rolling up her sleeves and bending down to collect more snow and white crossed the Guardians vision. They looked around they were at the street where the girls just crossed to get to the hill and they were walking back sleighs in hand and Grace holding her wand, but it was darker now. They began to walk across the foggy road. Then there was a crunch and a cry of surprise as her sister tripped. North and the rest of them gasped as they saw a shadow clasping the younger of the two and Jack tried to help but his hands moving right through the girl he growled with anger as he remembered he couldn't do anything just watch the memory play out. The girl tried to get up but the shadow was holding her down.

"J! MOVE!" Grace said dropping her sled and running up to help. In the distance weak head lights were speeding towards them through the fog, the car would not be able to see them.

"Hurry!" Tooth called her hands over her mouth. With discernible effort Grace lifted up her sister but the shadow was still holding onto J's foot.

"LET GO OF HER!" Grace called out fearlessly stepping on the shadow but her boot going through it... she could see it. The car was almost there with a final effort Grace stepped back and squared her jaw. "You'll be fine, just imagine like we are playing football", she said not showing her fear to her whimpering sister, she kicked J's sled off the road and looked at her sister once more. Grace backed up then ran throwing herself against her sister with all her strength and knocked her sister flying into a snow drift beside the road then with her wand still in her hand Grace crashed into the pavement disoriented. The shadow was gone looking up at her sister Grace smiled happy that J was safe and ok and started to get up. The Guardians let out a sigh of relief then there was a 'Thud' the car hit Grace square in the head with its bumper.

Grace tumbled and flipped onto her stomach on the road getting her legs run over.

"NO!" North called out with horror...

J screamed but the car didn't stop, curving around the corner not legible because of the fog and it disappeared into the night. J ran up to her still lifeless sister and flipped her over. Her sisters eyes were open unblinking unrecognisable, focusing on something far away. Not breathing.

Tooth and the others had tears on their faces looking down at the events.

Grace was gone.

Tears' running down her sisters cheeks J struggles to pull her big sister over to the curb of the street struggling through the snow. "GRACIE!" she cries "GRACE BELLA GREY! DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME! NO, NO PLEASE!" she sobs shaking her sister and convulses. J got up ran to get help. Then a brighter white light shines to show the Fog slowly part… Tooth was on her feet not flying her form quivering with sadness at what she just witnessed. The fog swirls around Grace revealing the moon bright and shining high above in the sky, a light flashes onto Grace and she slowly rises from where she was lovingly placed.

"**YOU ARE GRACE GREY!**" The moon said to her, she gazed up in wonder as she is carefully placed onto the ground her grey eyes shining bright in the night and her brown hair now with a silvery streak of white and her skin pale but a small bit of colour in her cheeks. She stumbles again like before and picks up her wand again with wonder it was a silvery colour now. The Guardians were speechless and light flashed again as they were transported to another place… Grace was running full tilt She slowed as light began to spread over the tops of the houses and people stirred in the streets Grace fumbled down to the ground and walked around grinning hugely to herself wishing people who walked by a happy day thou none of them replied. Jack lowered his head knowing what was coming. Grace stopped in front of a girl wearing her back pack walking down the street.

"Excuse me, do you know the time and where I am?" she asked to the girl who was looking right at her. Girl continued to walk right up to her and walk completely through her Graces shock showed huge on her face then a misty tear rolled down her cheek to her chin then dripped off into a little puff of fog. She closed her eyes and walked down the street and the guardians were back in North's office looking at each other trying to comprehend what they just saw.

"Grace", Jack sighed and they all looked at the door to where she was standing with Sandy her face in a smile and then turned to puzzlement at the grim faces of the 4 guardians in front of her.

"What?" Grace asked…"It looks like you've seen a ghost, maybe you should sit downs guys."

* * *

**Author note: OH SNAP! yea they are kind of jerks for looking at her memory but they needed to know if she was created for doing something good or bad and now your going to like the next chapter since this one was a bit repetitive but I will have the next one up by Thursday of Friday.**

** Review and Favourite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~They are coming~

Bunnymund moved and went to talk to Grace alone to explain things. While Sandy stayed to be informed by the other Guardians of what occurred since he did not want to venture into Grace's memories he didn't like the thought of it. North told Sandy what had occurred.

"What the heck was that?!" Jack shouted throwing his arms up into the air then sitting in a chair and putting his face into his hands.

"I don't know but it explains why she doesn't remember anything because she was hit right in the head…" Tooth said sorrowfully

"I do not think we should show Grace her memories until she understands that she can't go see her family", North says with a frown.

"Why can't she?" Jack said looking at North with a snarl.

"Because she can't. It is a rule of being a spirit and they might be able to see her and we can't have that happening. Them seeing their dead child and or sibling a couple days after her death." North voice rose.

"That's not fair." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Now what do we do?" Tooth asked and they all knew what she meant.

"I am going to talk to her alone." Jack said to the point and Sandy had symbols flashing over his head he didn't think that was a good idea.

"Jac-", North stared

"NO I am and you can't stop me" Jack said walking outta the room stomping down the hall in his bare feet and walking into her room tossing the door open.

"Bunny leave I'm talking to her alone." Jack said.

"Chill out Frostbite", Bunny said and Jack pointed to the door…" ok mate you have only a few minutes." Then he left closing the door behind him. Jack turned and looked at Grace. Her legs were crisscrossed on the bed and her head was tilted off to the side.

"Hey yea Jack, so this Guardian of children thing that's cool and you're the Guardian of fun?" Jack nodded reminding himself that Bunnymund told her about them while they filled Sandy in.

"Yes.." and Jack stepped over to the bed and sat down "Do you remember what happened that night I was wondering if you saw my staff?" Jack asked looking as her lips turned downwards looking at her own wand in her hands.

"Yea that weirdie Pitch took it I'm sorry I couldn't get it back", she said her voice going down a bit well she talked then up "BUUU-T I will get it back", she said looking at him with a glint in her eye.

"Grace no you shouldn't Pitch wouldn't let you leave you can't take that risk." Jack said frowning she needs to take this more seriously.

"Common you worrywart I can just walk around outside for a couple minutes the dark dress guy will show up and ' take me to his castle' you follow and botta-bing-botta-boom got your staff back… everyone's happy!.." Grace said then lay back on the bed "Well except for the Pitch guy"; she mentioned then shrugged "He isn't too nice thou." Grace had a point Jack thought it was an ok plan but it could easily go wrong but it was worth a try, he thought to get his staff back he felt powerless without it.

"That's a good plan I'll talk it over with the others", he smiled then stood. Grace turned and hung her head upside down from the bed her hair flowing to the floor. It reminded Jack of the memory of her that he had just watched of her falling and hitting the ground her hair sprayed out on the snow covered earth and… He turned quickly and told her he'd be right back. Jack wished he never looked at the memory, his was bad enough but now that he saw someone else's and…

"Okie Dokie Jacky" she said leaning far over the bed and Jack left, then she fell off and onto her back. 'Ouch' good thing he left and she lay there on the floor and looked under the bed were shadows dwelled. Not knowing that Pitch was there and heard the whole thing. A sinister plot developed in his head were maybe he could get both little spirits in his power since he had Jacks staff already. Grace shivered and Got up the gloom under the bed giving her a bad feeling, she slumped in a chair in the corner of the room creating little fog shapes her focus intense but a half smile on her lips. Pitch marvelled at the girl she shouldn't be able to do that... not being new but her powers were great and he would get them. The boogie man shrunk back into his shadows then appeared in his new lair waltzing around in the dark to be surprised when a familiar face greeted him.

"Long times no see my old friend I thought you were dead…" Pitch Greeted him looking at the figure.

* * *

"I think it's worth a shot to get Snowballs staff back." Bunnymund said scratching his ear with his foot but North just shook his head not liking it. Sandy made some symbols over his head first of Pitch and himself and Sandy was beating the crap outta Pitch then of Jack, finding his staff and opening a cell that held Grace and them all flying away.

"I don't know Sandy lots of things could go wrong with zis, we thought Pitch wouldn't regain any strength for another 300 years but we underestimated him", North commented crossing his massive tattooed arms and stroking his beard with one hand.

"It will work we just have to follow Grace and Pitch, she will distract him well I get my staff then me and Sandy turn Pitch into ice-cream with sprinkles and were on our way! he'll never know what hit him." Jack said confidently slipping down into an arm chair in the living room his bandages mostly gone on account of how fast he was healing. Baby tooth flutters up to Jack as Tooth comments.

"I think it may work, but we just have to take precautions like not leaving Grace alone with Pitch. We have to be careful but it may work", they all look at North who was the only one who didn't like the plan. Then he nodded agreeing with the rest.

"We will do it, we can't just sit here but Bunnymund, you must keep an eye on Grace the whole time and Jack, you have to keep close to Sandy since you a virtually powerless against pitch without your staff", North said towards the frosty teen and Jack bristled and murmured something under his breath displeased.

* * *

Grace paced back and forth in the snow looking around in all directions. It was growing dark in the swath of trees were she was. Bunnymund wasn't too far off if she called he would be there within 3 seconds, the Pooka was hiding behind a bush further down near the creek that was totally frozen over but you could still hear the trickle of water making its way down hill in the pre night hours.

"Have you made your decision?", Pitch sneered from the Darkness, Grace turned and in nervous energy created a fogy cloud to envelop the area.

* * *

**Author note: well I hope that wasn't to run on and blah :P but I did my best I knew this would be a tough chapter to write and what do you think the mystery person is comment in the reviews. :) I will post another one by Sunday or Monday.**

**Review and Favourite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~It's starting~

Dammit. Why did she do that! The fog closing around her, of course she could see fine but Pitch and the Guardians would have a hard time in the pale fog, it shifted around her swirling in towards her, maybe she could blow it away with the wind. When she called nothing happened and she was afraid." Oh Grace you look nervous is there something wrong", It sounded like he was right behind her and she jumped and turned looking around.

"No", Grace answered evenly she was a good actor then she took a breath. Bunnymund was edging towards the bank of fog so he could hear what was happening.

"Then Dear one have you made you decision." Pitch said sounding like it was coming from all directions and echoing in the mist. Blah he called me dear one I don't know him like that but she had a change in plans then what the guardians said to do and it may be problematic but at least it would keep Pitch on his toes.

"Yes I have", Grace said with a grin sitting crisscrossed on the ground patting the ground as if to say come here and talk to me. Pitch looked at the girl analyzing the situation the appeared behind her and walked around her in a rush the fog clutching at the ends of his robe.

"Then", Pitch said not sitting inpatients' in his voice.

"Sorry but I'm going to take the Guardians up on their deal do understand you threw me into a tree", she said pointing at her head. Wait WHAT Bunnymund thought this wasn't part of the plan! And he was ready to pounce; she was supposed to take Pitch on his offer so he wouldn't hurt her. Pitch didn't expect it either.

"Is that so…" Pitch said in surprise and crossed his arms pondering, what game is she playing?

"Well I guess I should go…" Grace said getting up, "ya'know Places to go people to see and all that jazz", and she turned away from the boogie man knowing full well what would happen but she was prepared. Pitch sprang forward and was about to clasp her around the waist but then she twirled to face him and he lowered his arms.

"One more thing…"Grace asked looking up at him through her lashes.

"Yes Grey" Pitch said interested.

"May I have Jacks staff back it's of no use to you and I thought you would give it back if I asked nicely although it isn't yours to begin with so you should give it to me and I will give it to him…" Grace said to the point which caught both the boogie man and the Pooka off guard. Pitch didn't know what to do he thought quickly then said.

"I will take you too it if you follow me", Pitch said not intending to give her the staff or let her leave. Grace thought for a moment her plan wasn't going very well he did have the staff she knew he did and he just wanted to trick her. Grace is a clever girl and thought she would go with the Guardians original plan for her to go with Pitch and the Guardians follow her but could they? With the fog and the way pitch fades out and in of shadows she was sure they would follow it would be fine.

"Sure lets go" she said fleetingly ushering him to show her the way. Pitch was getting confused a bit but he would not let her go. Or Jack… he was probably nearby and his old shadow friend would help him deal with the Guardians too since he was very powerful… besides the shadowed man is the one that killed Grace, and they strided into the dark.

* * *

Grace raced after Pitch who kept appearing and disappearing through the shadowed forest until they finally ventured back to where Grace was first taken too, were the half submerged castle was with a bed over the vertical entrance. "Ok Pitch go get it I will wait here", Grace said holding her wand tight in her grip. Pitch just shook his head at her.

"Oh my dear Grace, for that was not the plan" off to the side she could hear bells jingling from North's sleigh. But Grace still looked at him relaxed knowing the Guardians would be there to help her any minute.

"Reapen good to see you" Pitch called out to the right of him and there appeared the Shadow man it faded out from nowhere and Grace looked with horror.

"Y-you" Grace's memory flickered. "I k-know you." A car, a girl, night, fog, it was coming. "I'VE SEEN YOU BEFORE" Grace yelled out at the shadow that stalked toward her. At the edge of the forest the Guardians were running toward her, North's blades drawn, Bunnymund's boomerangs out and Sandy's whips ready but they were still too far away.

Grace stumbled backwards, confusion and pain, the emotions roiling in her head, fear plain on her face and Pitch was feeding off of her like a buffet. "GET AWAY!" Grace screamed alerting the Guardians something was terribly wrong. They doubled their speed and Pitch sent night mares barreling at them, night, cold, sledding, snowballs, brother, sisters, family Grace couldn't comprehend what these were. The shadow man was nearly upon her but her powers would not come to her aide, sister, shadow, night, car, Car, CAR! Pain erupted in Graces head and she doubled over in agony dropping her wand and clasping her head where she was hit by the car. She convulsed and then lay still unconscious. Reapen picked her wand up then her and carried her into the dark of the forest Pitch following slowly creating a storm of raged growls from the Guardians but it was not over yet they were there and Sandy threw his whip at Pitch. It wrapped around his ankle but Pitch was revitalised with the terror from Grace and it broke with a 'twang' sending it flying back. The Shadow holding Grace disappeared into the Darkness but Pitch remained his eyes on another prize. Jack was behind Sandy holding a spare sword that North had given him. Pitch sent another volley of night mare at them and then Pitch ran towards them. Tooth flew like a bolt destroying a pile of mare with her bare hands the warrior fully pissed off. North grabbed a nightmare and squished it casing it to disintegrate in his hands but Bunnymund shot off into the woods after Grace, he was not giving up on her that easily. Sandy was totally amazing at the front fending off the teams of night mares, Jack behind him stabbing at the few who got by. Pitch wisped around in the dark and threw night mare sand at Jack that tossed him off to the edge of trees were he was surrounded completely.

"**JACK**!" North called rushing over as fast as he could to the winter spirit but was blocked by a dozen night mares. Jack flung out his newly equipped weapon and it was kicked from his grip he looked around there was nothing he could do then his vision went black as Pitch stepped towards Jack pressing Black sand onto his forehead then scooped up the teen, Jack was carried into the dark following were Reapen had just left leaving the 3 Guardian's heartbroken throwing all they have at the night mares. North turned as the last one was struck by tooth and it crumpled into a pile on the solid earth.

* * *

**Author note: WHATT!? That did not just happen! Lol well again I finished early and I am pumped about the chapter after this it is going to be EPIC! I will try to post one up tomorrow if not it will be up, Monday :)**

**Review and Favourite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Rise of Reapen and Pitch Black~

Bunnymund shot through the trees like a bullet they could not have gotten far. He swivels his head as he hears North cry out Jacks name and concern pulses through him what happened? Is Jack hurt again? And he starts to run back softly saying" sorry Grace" then he runs straight into Pitch as he is carrying Jack through the forest. They all fly to the ground and Bunnymund grimaces as he hits a sharp rock that digs into his side. Jack was thrown farther on account of his slight weight out of the Boogy man's grip and lands on a patch of snow covered grass his face furrowed in a frown from his nightmare. Pitch gets up instantly and raises his scythe to hit Bunny who of which rolls out of the way back to his feet glancing at the winter spirit behind Pitch.

"DAMN YOU PITCH! LET HIM GO! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HAVE ANY USE FOR HIM!" The Pooka yelled furious. But Pitch just smiled back.

"What makes you think that?" Pitch sprung forward as Bunnymund threw an exploding egg at him and it misses him causing a light blue puff of smoke behind the malevolent being who punches Aster in the face which stunned the Pooka for a moment. Bunnymund reaches up and grabs Pitch's black midnight hair and throws him over to a prickle bush where he lands with a squeak. "No more games 'ouch' this is over". Pitch disappears after plucking a thorn off his forehead in a spiral of black sand and it quickly moves over to Jack, before Bunnymund could do anything the dark sand flew off and he races after it as fast as he could. For some time he ran till he was out of breath and the dark mass was out of sight. He bent over his hands on his knees looking up at the sky. Why . Was. This. Happening.

* * *

A chain rattling was the first things Grace hears then. "Grace!" the call wasn't far away. She opened her eyes looking around the cell, it was dark but she quickly adjusted to the dimness. And got up her wand was gone she looked around in panic. Not again really! I SWARE really who ever came into this cell would regret it. "Grace!" Jack called from the cell directly across from hers. She walked over and pressed her face against the bars seeing Jack chained by the feet to the ground thou she was free to walk around.

"Jack?" she asked her heart sinking.

"Yes. Pitch took us, we have to escape."

"Duh, that's stating the obvious" she said annoyed looking around the confined space. No windows drat. Nothing she could use. "Anything in your cell?" She called over.

"No but I can't move to far you know". Grace nodded looking at him and punched the bars ignoring her smarting hand. She was in full rage mode she would get them out of this.

"PITCH!" Grace screamed ignoring Jacks comments.

"HEY! GET YOUR BALD FACE DOWN HERE AND TALK TO ME!" And sure enough he was there in the creeping shadows. Jack looked from his cell with hatred.

"Awe yes I was scared for you little one", he called softly to Grace. "I was wondering what that was all about in the field when you passed out", he smiled maliciously his feet softly padding on the stone floor. Jack looked at her in confusion so Pitch didn't touch her?

"I don't know what you're talking about all I remember is you saying someone good to see you whatever nonsense than nothing! Let me out now Pitch so I can wipe that smile off your face with my foot." Pitches smile faded. What? She doesn't remember… really? Or is she toying with me. His golden eyes resting on her beautiful face.

"Humm… seems I have a greater advantage than I first realized", he grins at her and touches the bars of her cell. Her confusion was big on her face mixed with anger. Grace punches at Pitch who simply side steps her effort.

"At least let Jack go." She said hopefully helping him out if she could which let out a cry from him.

"Not without you!" Jack snarls moving his feet his chains rattling.

"Well, well such good friend you are I wonder what would happen if something happened to your friend Jack or to yours Grace". Pitch cocks his hairless brow at Jack who again spits a growl at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really, seriously have you ever thought of something I would not dare to do." Pitch says walking over to Jacks cell.

"Face me in a fair fight", Jack says automatically then the boogie man just laughs and walks into the shadows.

"I will be right back with someone you have met before Grace, he is eager to talk to you after that last 2 encounters and he wants to see how you turned out", and disappears. What's he talking about? Grace said trying to remember.

"Grace a shadow man took you away, that is who he must be talking about", Jack said looking at her desperately her face away from his her hair acting like a curtain between them.

"I don't know" she said shaking her head it was all so weird. Then clops of sand hooves echoed down the hall as a nightmare comes into view and Pitch after it.

"Well let's see what this brings shall we", and Reapen the shadow figure steps out and Grace clutches her head flashes racing through her skull again. Night, fog, shadow, girl, sister, car. She swivels away from them breathing heavily. Jack looks at her with concern. Snowball fight, family? What is this, herself her wand not exactly… it was in her grip and a shadow hand gripping on a little girls foot she pushes the girl. "Grace my dear are you alright", a halo of fog building up around her. Her eyes rise at the little girl she was safe, she was going to be fine and that gave Grace a relieved feeling, Pain. Sheer agony. Grace cries out falling to the floor again holding the spot on her head and darkness takes her. "This is interesting" Pitches eyes meet with the shadows face hallows of nothing where eyes should be.

"This is good", Reapen's voice echoing down the hall but he has no mouth and he phases through the cells bars and stalks over to her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Jack calls out pulling had on the chains but they refused to budge.

"What do you think of my choice Pitch… I knew man in moon could not help but save her with her background and she doesn't remember a thing. How delicious, this will work out for us. We can mold her into whatever we wish." The shadow said caressing her cheek.

"WHY I OUTTA YOU BLOODY MURDERER!" Jack belted the realization that it was the same shadow from her memories that killed her. And Pitch turned to face Jack.

"Yes Jack this is Reapen and he is the spirit of dark places and misery he enjoys what I enjoy and that is why we are allies. Also Jack he is the one who killed Grace he told me when he came for a visit a couple days ago and we formed a plan. Of which you will learn of a little later." He said smiling and they left. But the Night mare remained. Jack yelled curses at them in the dark and slowly calmed knowing the other Guardians would come to save them as soon as they could. If they could…

* * *

**Author note: Not again trapped seriously?! Mwahaha! But wee shall see what does Pitch and Reapen have coming towards the teens and will the guardians come in time. It is getting harder to write but I enjoy it and that is why I post early all the time but I have school tomorrow... and I do not Know when I can post again the week BUT! I will try for Wednesday :)**

**Review and Favourite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~ Not gonna let this Break me. Just close your eyes~

"GRACIE!" a girl is crying? Is that me she talking too? "GRACE BELLA GREY! DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME! NO, NO PLEASE!" Her eyes opened she was on the floor where she was before… when the Shadow man appeared… who was he this Reapen? Grace got up and ran to the bars, how long has she been out of it? Where is Jack!? Grace calls out but there is no reply he isn't in his cell. She shrinks back from the bars and backs up to the corner. It seemed like eternity she was stuck there alone. She got up a couple times and tried her luck with the bars ramming against them, punching them but the only thing she got was a bruised side and bloody knuckles. Grace thought about what she saw before she fell into unconsciousness and what it meant and she couldn't remember all of it… but most she could was of a girl she remembers a crying girl, and snow there was snow for sure but that's all her mind could muster up but she knew the shadow man Reapen was involved. At least 2 hours later Pitch comes back dragging Jack by the back of his hoodie Grace yelling protests at him and harsh words like, "You Bloody coward you face someone who is injured but won't dare to face ME!" and…"GET BACK HERE BLINKY I WANNA TALK TO YOU!" on account that he would fade in and out of shadows in a blink of the eye. Grace looked over to Jack unmoving spread out at an awkward angle he looked as if he was hurt bad but she could not see how serious it was. "Jack? Are you awake?" A groan escaped his lips as if in answer. "Are you hurt bad?" another groan in confirmation. Grace looks at the bars of the cell, if only she had her wand then she could rust and weaken the bars with a fogy like mist and maybe she could break through! She couldn't just wait for help. She had to get it. The Guardians would not know where to look and she needed to get Jack out, at least only him and find his staff. There was no hope for her, she had to figure out what these flashes were and get them to stop, and stop Pitch. Grace sat and focused maybe if she tried hard enough… she could make some mist with her hands. Grace called over to Jack, "I will get you out of here." then closed her eyes focusing. Just Close your eyes Grace you'll be alright.

xXx

Jack was taken by Pitch not long after Grace had gone under and he was dragged to a chamber down deep into the dark. With the sound of shifting sand loud and dominate in the oppressing void. There Pitch talked to the winter spirit but Jack refused to Listen to the nightmare king which lead to him being repeatedly whipped with a whip made of black sand after his sweat shirt was removed, which made him only have a thin white tank top underneath, Night mares whinnied around them and sprawled in giant mass of broiling sand. Black sand going into Jack's bloody gashes inflicted by the boogey man, was causing Jack to have frightful images and yell. It was terrible Jack just had his back healed and now he was being whipped mercilessly by refusing to join Pitch. Reapen the shadow creature just sat hidden in the shadows watching, uncaring about the winter sprite's fate only thinking of the power that lay in the new spirit. How he wished to control it and take power over the spirit there would be a world where misery would rain supreme and death sure to follow to create more misery. In his mind it was quite nice the images that flowed… of a bank of dark shadowed fog flowing over the earth causing people to panic, plants to die and the world under his control. Jack screamed out one last time and went limp his body exhausted and blood seeping down his back. "Frost you will submit one day or another and you will obey me… all it takes is time and that is in my favour " And Jack was thrown to the ground freed from his bonds he weakly put his sweater on to safeguard himself from any more wounds that pitch could inflict on him and pitch just simply walked up to the boy and kicked him in the face. Letting out a yelp Jack rolled and again went limp on the floor not having the strength to fight back and was dragged back to his cell.

* * *

Beautiful weather; her flying holding her wand~~~* making spirals of mist and fog behind her the beauty of the day was unimaginable but still her imagination took into effect as she made a wave of fog on which she rode down to a calm peaceful street. Grace was Focusing in her meditative state and it was beginning to work a light dim fog was around her hands and she pressed it up to other bars of the cell sweat beating on her forehead as the bars began to rust…

* * *

North paced back and forth in the work shop and growled and sneered looking in all direction as he thought. Bunnymund just sat resigned to do nothing he felt like he failed the teens as he stared out the window. Tooth was ordering all the fairies she could spare to look in the dark hollows of the world to look for any sign of Grace & Jack or Pitch and that shadow being. Sandy begins making symbols over his head in a flurry but no one could catch what he was trying to tell them. "What is it Sandy" Tooth said as she turned to him. He slowed down glad for once they were paying attention to him. She showed were they were and the direction of which they went and they should go as far as they could to find them.

"We have to go now". Aster said leaping from his chair "We can't sit here and do nothing they could be torching them as we speak!" and he walked towards the door North Tooth and Sandy following and North put Phil in charge while he was gone and they raced to the sleigh and for the first time ever Bunnymund didn't complain.

* * *

**Author note: YUP! again I posted early heh well when I write I can't stop thou this chapter is a bit short (don't hate me) I promise the next one will be long and I am so pumped for it you will love it ;) (Wednesday next update)**

**Review and Favourite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~ Eyes open~

YES! She rammed against the bars again and they gave away a little more. Grace hoped no one could hear her but Jack did he was trying to talk but his face was swollen up and bruised from being kicked in the jaw, he watched Grace as she was almost trough the rusty bars in amazement, how. Did. She. Do .it? He was worried what would happen to Grace if Pitch returned but she seemed unfazed by the nightmare king and continued her ranting in a whisper.

"Stupid… Pitch! dumb bars. Just break already…" she kept up the angry whispering for well of 2 minutes and it was echoing a little in the caverns, luckily Pitch was out spreading nightmare to children and the shadow man was out lurking for misery and the place was guarded by nightmares that would inform Pitch on anything happening at a moment's notice. But she didn't know where they were so she was going as fast as she could muster scared he would come around the corner any minute. Then there was a clang and the bars broke just enough for her to squeeze through. 'YES VICTORY!' She was at static and went over to Jacks cell but she did not have time to bash it open like hers plus that would wield more injury on her part. "I will be right back I'm going to get some keys." She padded silently down the hallway creeping like a ghost and wandered quickly through the caverns memorizing the root, on the way she saw a way out but that was no good without Jack so she continued on into a deeper part of the lair. Grace stumbled into a study with millions of dusty old books on shelves and a dark arm chair in the centre with a small table beside it but there was a book resting on it she lifted it and threw it down and spat. It was a book on elemental spirits and how to control them she grabbed the book again and one by one ripped the pages apart feeling pleased she went into the next room which was a large bed room with a king sized bed with black bedding. 'YES DOUBLE VICTORY!' And grabbed Jacks staff that lay beside the bed but looked around for the key and her wand… and they were nowhere to be seen, then she thought its Boogy man of course and looked under the bed. Sure enough there was the key and she snatched it and raced towards the cell block she didn't have time to look for her wand…She would come back when Jack was safe. Amdis looked down from his perch in his master's study and saw the girl go in and out taking his masters belongings. When she left he whinnied and flew off towards his master. He must warn his master. Grace returned to Jacks cell but it took her awhile on account she lost her way and unlocked the cage helped jack up and gave him his staff. Jack held it with a relieved sigh and twirled it in his hands Grace helped him towards the surface and they made it out into the dark night and Grace smiled 'TRIPLE WIN!' But I am probably pushing my luck.

"Grace lets go." Jack said looking at her with thanks.

"No Jack you are going."

"What GRACE no you are coming with me", his for cracking and he reached out and grabbed her wrist like he did once before when they first met but she twisted her arm and he stumbled and she steadied him looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Hey…Jackie I'll be alright don't worry have they hurt me yet?"

"Yes." He croaked

"Well except that accident" she rolled her eyes. "Look you can get the other Guardians and bring them here I promise I will be here… ok" Jack looked at her smiling grey eyes and thought then nodded he couldn't force her to come, she wouldn't and he did not have the strength to push on the topic he just had to fly as fast as possible to the Guardians.

"Grace on one condition." She tilted her head curious. "You don't take any risks and you tell me what this is worth risking". Jack said with an effort And she nodded

"I need to get my wand back and I need to get this done with. Like people have been telling me I'm powerful", she said sarcastically easily said than done and she pushed Jack who flew up into the wind calling out

"Take me to the Guardians", and he said his words slurring then Jack was gone in a gust. Grace turned and looked at the cliff face in which they emerged; no trees were here this was different. Then she leaped into the Dark, It swallowing her whole.

* * *

Jack flew fast trying to keep his eyes open. Then there was a sudden dip and he was flying down to a field the wind slowing his decent. "Whoah" he lay sprawled on the cold earth looking up fighting sleep.

"HEY JACK IS THAT YOU EVERYONE!" Tooth called out and ran over to him. Bunnymund shot out of the forest followed by the rest and saw Jack first with his Bruised jaw and blood seeping through his sweater he cursed and growled.

"Jack my old friend you got your staff but where is Grace." North said holding the broken teen. Jack got up and looked at them and showed them his staff was glowing.

"Just follow the bread crumbs before they get eaten," Jack said slurring his words his jaw in pain and motioning towards behind him, "Or in this case hurry and follow the ice before it melts", The guardians took in the sight of a line of frost coating the tops of the trees and then . Sandy made a symbol over his head as if to say nice work. And they went to the sleigh.

* * *

Grace crept quietly through the dark caverns back to where the study was and searched through the bedroom and the study. Drat! Grace kicks over one of Pitches book shelves looking around in vein. WHERE? Her mind yelled in frustration, she wanted no, needed her wand back. Grace saw night mares passing the door and she fled over and hid behind a massive book shelf clambering up it and peering in-between the books. But she couldn't help but notice a book on cooking in front of her, HA. Out of all the ghost story books and ancient relics there was a book on cooking; This was too good she snickered not helping herself but then Pitch walked in looking at the state of his study. There was books scattered about the room his giant chair was flipped over and his lamp was crooked and bent into a heart shape. there was his most precious book in the centre shredded into fine confetti and finally his bookshelves were all knocked down like domino but he hadn't even seen his bedroom yet. Clearly the rage on his face would be nothing compared to the awesome fired up pissed ofnesses of seeing his room which is worst off than this one. She couldn't help but grin at the face he was making. the only down side is that she was hiding behind the only book self not knocked down. SERIOUSLY Grace could not get over this cook book in my face is that cranberry pie? she was having a hard time holding back laughter as Pitch stomped to his room and made a very inhuman noise like a seal dying and being killed by a goat. Then she heard a noise like screaching metal and a thud. Grace peered around the shelf to see a compartment open up in the wall with her wand and a weird dagger that was held to her throat the night she first met the dress man. But it was not big enough for Jacks staff, so that is why he didn't put Jacks staff in the compartment its too small. Grace face palmed herself of course stupid that is obvious why am i still talking to myself in my head she said to face palmed again. Pitch walked out of the room and went to her book case grabbing a black book off the bottom self that she was 3 above. AWKWARD Grace thought. then he turned and was heading for the exit. I DON'T THINK SO! She thought picking up the cook book and chucking it at Pitch and yelling "HEY YEAH HUNGRY!" before it promptly hit him in the head. He turns around and looks at the inscribed letters on the face of the book as it was open to a fruit cake recipe.

"Ha, ha... Very Amusing", Pitch looked at her as she jumped at him and yelled and he flailed backwards in no time to react,

"SNEAK ATTACK!" and still with the warning hit him in the gut with a yellow pages and said

"Looking for someone?"

and snatched her wand from nose picked hands. EW! she would have to wash her hands after this.

"You little Brat!"

"I'm sorry but I don't know anyone named Brat!" she said imitating his voice and rolling her eyes. "AND FURTHERMORE leave the Guardians alone will yeah! or I'LL here to pun you some more." Then she turns and runs for the exit since she has no point in being there since the shadow man isn't there. Pitch wheeled and grabbed a hold of the black dagger throwing it at Graces back. 'Shing' it glances off the floor and clatters on the stone. Grace turns to see the Shadow man Reapen kicking Pitch in the face and the dagger covered in a splotch of shadow gunk. His hollow holes of his eyes pierced Graces mind and she let out a deluge of fog that constricting the rooms viability. And shadow...

* * *

**Author note: OKAY THEN... adventures of the Spirits continues as our favourite spirit is hurt once again by pitch and grace is set against the creature that murdered her. TO BE CONTINUED! DA DA DAAAA! cliff hanger 0_0 don't hate me ^_^ Next Update will be Friday or Saturday (Maybe sooner) stay awesome guys!**

**Review and Favourite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~ Creeping~

The Guardians flew over the trees in a flash then slowly descended, the reindeer making a ruckus and tramping their hooves into the soft moist earth. The five hopped to the earth where a thin layer of mist coats the ground and leaching up from the underground cave like a dragon with smoke rising from it nostrils. "There is something wrong here?" North said looking at the cave.

"How do you know?" Aster says looking at him his ears swivelling to listen for movement or of cries for help.

"I can feel it… In my belly", Old man winter said patting his stomach.

"Well let us hope your belly is wrong this time", Tooth said fluttering towards the cave Baby tooth following along with Jack then the rest of them.

"It's too dark to see down here mate I can't se-BUGGER!" Bunny trips and is sent flying down the steep entrance to the cave, while the other Guardians just move out of the way and he tumbles with great proclamations on the slimy stone. Sandy couldn't help but smile and Jack noticed and whispered to him,

"_You have a dark side don't you Sandy_", the best he could words slurring as he limped behind Tooth a half smile on his own lips. As they continued to creep into the dark and retrieved a cursing Bunnymund returning him back up on his paws they went down a tunnel, opposite from the cells and slowly made their way into a study that was trashed.

"OH I know **WHO** did this!" Jack said, his grin as big as could be. They looked at the wreckage the Guardians enjoying Graces handiwork. Sandy had a Question mark over his head as in to ask where Grace was…

"Is that Pitch?" North said looking at the grey skinned man on the ground under the mist a deep cut on his forehead. Bunnymund walked over to him and poked him with his toe.

"Is it dead?" Jack said mockingly sour.

"No the rat is alive", the Easter bunny said grabbing a handful of Pitches gown and lifting him up into the air. Pitch let out a low moan.

"WHERE IS GRACE?!" North demanded walking up to the Boogy man and poking him in the shoulder.

"Oh I haven't the faintest idea" Pitch said a smile on his face.

"YOU BETTER TELL US PITCH OR I'L-"Jack started and was cut off by Pitch,

"I am not lying Frost!" Pitch said with despise "Reapen turned on me and hit me and then you were here so there", Pitch said crossing his arms. Bunnymund threw Pitch across the room. And he landed in a stack of books.

"You better not be lying", Tooth said hissing the words. Then fluttered over to North and Sandy, Bunnymund keeping his position and eyes on Pitch Black. Jack limped/walked over to a bandage on the floor that was wrapped around Graces head and picked it up then looked towards the exit and whispered,

"You broke your promise…"

* * *

Grace struggled to get a hit on Reapen he was so fast, then he darted passed her again punching her in the arm and making her whirl her hair whipping in the dampened air. She dipped down low to the ground anticipating his next hit and ran up a wall and landed on a shelf beside it kicking down the books.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" She yelled her gaze piecing the fog with ease glaring at the Shadowed figure. But she regretted the question when he spoke it chilled her to the bone,

"I ams the wiElders of Darks and the sssseacher of dominions I ams your creatorz", His voice slithered through the words causing chills to run up and down her back. Bleh what a creeper she thought then threw a dictionary at him and it fazed right through him. This sucks, I'm dead. I seriously need to be less sarcastic…

"Comes here you, I wishes to see yours faccee", It was a good sign he thought that she did not pass out now so he could take control, after all she was neutral spirit and it would be easy to get her under his influence if he touched her head, he was highly gifted in the art after all.

"Um No…" She said looking at him shaking her head. Villains are so superficial like seriously! Don't they understand that every demand they give to the good guy will be denied, really… her eyes slumped down in an annoyed facial expression. There was a shuffle and he was gone again. Oh gosh, Grace looked around her kicking more books off the shelf maybe she should do this with the Guardians help or they could help her figure out these flashes this is too risky. I have my wand I should go and she jumped for the exit dashing through the tunnel a screech was let out behind her, it was terrifying as she flew faster but it was gaining. 4 Night mares blocked her path but she jumped them, that has to be a record she thought racing towards the light but something grabbed her foot causing her to trip and it was dragging her backwards she yelped kicking at it and yelped again in pain, the greenly black rope had a hook at the end and it was in her ankle about an inch through her sock as well. She flipped and tried to pull herself up her back being scratched relentlessly against the slimy stone of the tunnel floor. She managed to pull herself up and grab the rope. Crap, crap, crap… she saw the shadow hauling her toward him and she pulled the hook out of her ankle with a sound of tearing flesh she growled and jumped up wincing and skipped/ ran for the exit a second time, a trickle of blood flowing down her shoe. Grace ran not as fast as before letting lose a small fog tornado behind her like she did at the school, but this one was more powerful. She hopped up the steps of the entrance and out the door. Then went to the trees for cover… she wandered through them, lost of course for 20 minutes, did she lose him? She didn't know where to go and turned around a large tree and there was Reapen again. NOPE! She turned and bolted adrenaline rushing through her as she had a burst of speed and then was stuck at the top of a cliff. Really I knew I was pushing my luck as she backed up to the cliff the shadowy figure moving towards her. This was it, what Reapen was waiting for all this time now he would claim his prize and cause misery all over the world and be the most powerful spirit ever!

"Stay Back butt head" She said lifting her wand at his face. Stepping back again. Reapen creped forward and she was inching backwards as far as she could. It was a good 150 foot drop and she didn't want ta fall. There was dirt giving way under her feet and she looked down as she began to fall but Reapen lurched forward and griped her by the neck and stepping backwards her shoes 1 foot off the ground. He strokes her face and she was flaming with anger struggling to breathe with fog streaming from her wand and then his shadow hand fazed into her head and she let out a scream.

* * *

**Author note: Ewww, he's in her head! yes I AM EARLY YAY! I'm on a roll again XD I hope you liked this chapter Sorry if its rough and ramble ramble I don't get much time to edit it, and shout out to... **

**elfen silver power ranger: Glad you like it :)**

**I will reply to comments if they are enthusiastic or if there is a question so I will answer it...**

**I will post again Saturday or Sunday if I don't finish the next chapter on time... **

**Review and Favourite If you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~When the day has ended. It is coming~

Grace smiles wickedly and bows towards her master. "Ats nightfall whenz my poweerz are stronggerss ands I shall be ssafe from burns we shall goes and begins our conquessst", Reapen said his words slithering. Grace stands straight and looks at Reapen cocking her head.

"What shall you have me do master?" Grace said in a way not of her own. She sounded evil and serious; it was not her at all really. The real Grace was trapped in her own mind there having free thoughts but not being able to escape feeling her limbs but having no power over them feeling the vibrations in her throat but it was a darkness not her a dark side of her an evil side of her that was so little but it grew to encompassed her whole body and was being controlled by Reapen.

"Wells my pet I shalls have you", He pointed at Grace with his shadowy finger. "Create miszery with your powersss and dessstroy thossee blassted Guardianz once and for allz." He said finalizing his plan.

"Yes my master", Grace said her Evil self-smiling at the thought but her inner self screaming at the top of her lungs in protest but no sound came out she was muted by evil and she felt weaker every second like she was fading away.

* * *

Jack passed the room not keeping still and froze an elf in irritation because it wouldn't leave him alone causing all the others to scatter away from him so they would not share their friend's fate. Then North walked in with a huff.

"I don't know Jack we just have to wait…"

"WE just CAN'T wait around for her to be killed or worse", Jack said

"We have no choice this is a big world we have to wait for him to do something", North said looking sadly at the young spirit who was clearly distraught .

"I'm going to talk to Pitch" Jack said heading to the room that was being used as a prison for Pitch "He holding something back I know it", Jack spat the opened the door to where he was and walked in looking at Pitch who had a cocky smile on his face.

"Oh I am so glad you have come to 'Grace' me with your presence" Pitch said mockingly towards Jack, which caused Jack to walk up to him and punch his nose.

* * *

Night came and Grace was already out with Reapen and they were combining his shadows with her fog creating a thick dense gloom over Toronto which would allow it to spread all over the world. Reapen looked at their handiwork and smiled when the sun rose it would be blocked out allowing him to walk around free and spreading misery. Grace walked over to Reapen.

"What now master", Grace said looking up through her lashes as she bowed.

"Nows WE ssshall sspredss it likes wilds fire ands its will be gloriousss let uss go ands takes whats rightfully mine ands when the Guardianss come you shalls takes care of themz." Reapen said using his weird way of speaking since he had no mouth and it was strange that he could make words thou they slithered like snakes; And they walked down the road creating a powerful shadowed fog cloud as they went.

* * *

**Author note: Yes omgosh it is way too short, I'm sorry...but I have been having trouble with my computer and it deleted half of what I wrote and then it was glitching so badly I had to wipe it and re-download EVERYTHING :( so I'm really upset but I will post again Tuesday or Wednesday and it will be long I promise.**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~Strength part 1~

"You know something now spill it", Jack said crossing his arms his staff in his left hand.

"Whatever so gives you that idea", Pitch says smirking at Jack who scoffs.

"If you know something you should tell us or you will have nothing. If Reapen's plan succeeds you will be powerless." Jack says at a pondering Pitch.

"Yes but so will you", Pitch says looking at Jack " and it would not weaken me but you may have a point I will not have any control over what happens, so I will tell you one thing about Reapen but my dear boy, it may be too late for you to stop Grace anyways", Pitch said while absent minded like run his hands across the bars of the cage North and Sandy crafted out of Dream sand and other materials so that the room would glow shadow-less.

"What do you mean it's too late to stop Grace?"

"Oh Jack because she will be the one you and the other, 'oh powerful' Guardians will be fighting", Jack shook his head in disbelief

"Because Frost she will not be herself. Her body is well Reapen's and in 24 hours so will her mind. IF" He pauses, "he did do what I think he has done…"

"WHAT are you saying Pitch!" Jack said annoyed wanting him to get to the point his grip tightening on his staff, his knuckles whiter than his usually pale skin.

"Awe Be more patient Jack, I am saying Reapen has a gift as you do, he can take the minds of weak or pained spirits who have been broken down from well as an example… um not knowing who they are perhaps…" The Boogy man smiled wickedly. Then Jack looks down at the floor. I knew we should have told her Jack thought than races off to tell the Guardians what he has learned. "Oh this will be interesting indeed they still don't know." Pitch says as he slowly slips out of his cage and under the door to the room and sees Jack as he runs down the hallway towards North's office. Then Pitch turns and fades into darkness.

xXx

Grace flies through the air her mind growing weaker but her body stronger from the influence of the darkness seeping into her soul. Oh when I have control of my body again I swear! Grace thinks then her dark self-lands beside Reapen and they were in front of North's workshop at the North Pole, the cloud of darkness at their heels Grace tries to fight the presence in her mind but she is still not in control, Grace wanted to scream but that came to a smile on her lips of the shadow imprinted in her mind. "Now let's sssee how theyss can facce againsst a poor innocccent child", Reapen says gloriously then gestures for Grace to go forward and she is compelled to do so she can barely feel her legs now and she runs towards the entrance the fog still trailing behind her and Reapen looming somewhere there waiting for the Guardians to let her in since there is no other way in and the shop is protected by magic. Then Grace would be commanded to release terrible monstrosity's to kill the Guardians and all the glorious treasures and gifts for children. No, no, no, no, she heard what he evil self was thinking and she hated it.

xXx

Jack runs into the office and tells the Guardians what he was told by Pitch and they couldn't but help feel guilty for Grace's distress and how she was so easily overcome by Reapen's Shadow impression and her soul becoming dark. Then Phil ran in on their deliberations,

"OO Gar watca gartla", Phil said pointing behind him .

"What is he saying?" Tooth said looking at the excited yeti. North smiled,

"He said Grace is at the front gate", and they went.

xXx

Grace looked at the opening Gate with terror, NO Don't let me in DAMMIT! Please no. Then Jack and the others filed out with grins.

"Grace How did you get outta there did you escape Reapen before he could get you?" then their eyes widened as they saw the fog behind her form. Her head down and hair like a veil over her face.

The evil Grace personality smiled and looked up; Jack gasped one of Graces grey eyes had turned black. And she lifted her wand and a blast of fog sent Bunnymund flying backwards towards the main workshop floor with a gasp. "Grab her!" North yelled and sprang forward then flails backwards as a dark shadow punches him in the neck as he grasps his thick column he spins brandishing his sword at his opponent. Jack throws himself on top of Grace with a yell letting go of his staff reluctantly and Tooth grabs her legs while Jack secures her arms her wand still in her hand. Sandy forms his golden whips and snapping them at foggy creatures forming around them.

"Let go of me you ugly frozen toad!" Grace yells as she struggles to throw them off. But it didn't sound like her.

"I wouldnss't do thats if I weress you; you wouldnsss't wantss to harm Grace nows woulds you? But I wouldnss't be worried abousst her when you'ress the ones in troubless…" Reapen says with a smile as he talks Grace begins to blur with fog and shadow and disappear from under them into a cloud of fog then reappear 2 feet away her face in a smirk. Bunnymund is up and throwing a boomerang at Reapen which Grace steps in front of and knocks it down with ease. Jack grabs his staff again and sends a frost blast at Grace causing her to stumble away from it.

"GRACE REMEMBER ME ITS JACK!" He calls as he rushes towards her and Reapen.

"Enough withs thisss! Now Gracce FINISSH thems." Reapen fades out of sight as Grace's once beautiful eyes begin to glow with darkness and dark chains of shadows whip through the air and grabs the Pooka by the ankles sending him to the ground. North feeling like he had no choice attacked but Grace easily avoided his swords and Jack sending frost waves at her feet not wanting to freeze her entirely and hurt her. Grace forms a swirling fog mace from her wand and hits North in the gut sending him backwards as well.

The real Grace trapped inside her own mind was panicking.

Jack and Tooth and Sandy were left standing but sandy was busy, this would be easy evil Grace thought and went at the tooth fairy and slammed into Tooth breaking one of her wings with a swift kick and punching the fairy in the face. Grace was freaking out NO! If she could cry she would be and she uses all the strength she has holding back her body but not in control. Tooth hits the Snow covered ground with a crunch. Grace turned to the Sand man his face hopeful as he sees how jerky Graces movement were being to be. "IS SHE BREAKING FREE?!" Jack yelled and Sandy shook and did symbols showing Grace fighting herself and Jack nodded. Sending ice shards at her he runs at her and she barely moves out of the way her true self wanting to lose, for once. Jack grabs her arms once more his hand on the same wrist he first grabbed when they first met. "It's me Jack Look at me fight it." I AM FIGHTING IT YOU DUMB WINTER SPIRIT WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HAVING A VACTION! Grace thought well flickering to the surface. Grace's eyes flickered her mood showing underneath of anger annoyance and sadness and a look of no escape. But the Blackness came back with full force and Jack took his opportunity and blasted her in the stomach she screamed out an unearthly scream. She let out a giant mass of shadow and flew backwards into the giant fog mass. The creatures disappear and Jack falls to his knees. Sandy quickly flies over to Tooth who was knocked out cold and North getting up the wind knocked out of him goes over to a grumbling Bunnymund who had a broken foot. He tugs at the chains a couple times, pain flaming from his right foot, then the chains dissipate into nothing. Jack gets up to help Sandy with Tooth and they go back into the workshop.

* * *

**Author note: YUP! that just happened fight... epic! And Reapen`s getting more formidable but leaving Grace to do the dirty work what a coward right! Heh :) well my computers almost fixed and I am hoping to get the sound fixed blah :P... but thanks for being awesome to you guys that are patient with my crappy old computer... (Next update will be between Thursday and Saturday :D )**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon... **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~ Strength part 2~

North bound Tooth's wing and encased Bunnymund's foot in a pink cast, which evidently was all he could find since he hadn't stocked up on medical supplies for over 10 years. It looked like a girls sock which Jack found amusing, but Jack wasn't going to say anything, well for now. "Well it is safe to say that Grace looks to be in a bit of a pickle eh North", Bunny says looking at the hulking figure.

"And so would it seem… We are too". North says then finishes wrapping his foot with the pink cast.

"We need a plan", Jack looks out the window as he states "Look at what's happening." And all the Guardians with an exception for Tooth turn and look out the large window to see nothing. Yes exactly nothing, just a dark grey-black cloud everywhere. Sandy walks over to the corner and turns on the television, the noise fills the room as the news relay the misery and panic of the world. The dark is gaining strength. Then Phil runs in he had just discovered Pitch is gone and ran to the others and he was out of breath.

* * *

News from tooth palace, it's over run. News from the warren, it's over run. News from children's dreams, they are becoming nightmares. Last safe place is the pole… for now.

* * *

Grace is over Italy now the Fog streaming from behind her as she runs full force with Reapen beside her. After she was hit with the frost blast Reapen had bound her side but Grace could feel the frost burns, they were painful. Her evil self did not care of course and continued on with the task her master had bestowed on her. Bells jingled not far off from where she was running. A red light shined from Rudolf's nose as the three non-injured Guardians appeared. Grace's true personality was weak everything almost gone to her, Grace's eyes almost entirely black, but a small spark of hope came to her when she saw North Jack and Sandy on the red sparkling sleigh. Reapen hissed then ordered Grace to take care of them well he creates more shadow creatures and shadows to blind the Guardians, Grace ran silently towards the sleigh and leaped when it was close to the ground and landed onto its back where she flipped over the side and her grey shoes clapped against the wood. "Grace!" Jack looked at her eyes with sadness, she punched at Jack which he blocked the hard blow, they fought, Jack speaking the whole time... Sandy just watched not wanting to interfere with Jack's Plan and North turned the sleigh away from Reapen causing him to follow them in chase with the creatures roiling around behind him.

"Grace Its Jack I know your still there I need to tell you something important…" And he blocks another blow at his head dodging. "You have a family Grace we should have told you that, ugh... you have parents and two sisters and a brother but we held it back from you…" Grace's eyes flickered her face masked with rage and kicked Jack on the leg and he flinched… "Grace You have a little sister Named J-Lynne and you saved her one night, you have a big sister named May and a Big Brother named Darius…" Jack could see Grace's facial expression soften but her limbs would not obey, Grace's true self could hear what he was saying and her memory was sparking.

Reapen was gaining on the sleigh and North landed it onto a large Italian school for Sandy to snap his whips at the shadow spirit. "You also have a dog and a mom and dad you are loved by them and you were a fun person you were kind and silly, you have to come back to us back to me," Jack was desperately trying to get through to Grace and her eyes turned back to her beautiful grey colour and she was shaking all over.

"Jac-kjackk I I cann'tt movve ii ccan't thinnnk" she shuddered violently she didn't have the strength to continue "heellp", her bright red lips barely able to form the words and She was cut off short as the black swirled back into her eyes.

"NO Grace I'm here, stay don't go!" Jack was holding onto her arms gently.

"Let go of me you filth", Grace snapped and shook his arms off and whipping her wand into a circle to encircle the sleigh with a thick film of fog and her malevolent laughter fills the dark as she disappeared,

"Oh Jackie you should know by now Grace is gone, only I remain", Sandy shot out his whips all around them hitting the creatures appearing from the constricting veil and North draws his blades to defend himself well Jack Grabs his staff as peers around he was practically bind in this black fog. Then Reapen walks out from the mist.

"Awess sso Youus are tryising too takes my belooveeds Gracce away froms me." Reapen took out a crooked black mace.

Then North began to speak "What is yourpurpose to keep Grace now let her go or we will be forced to extreme measures."

"Yous are powerslesss and I knows that and ssshe keeps the darks nesses overr the earths nots me",

Grace Jumps out of the shadows and attacks Sandy who was surprised and got knocked over, North grabs Grace's leg and pulls her away from Sandy who throws dream sand at Grace and she passed out. But at the same time Reapen larches at Jack who is distracted by Grace and fazes his hand into Jacks head and he lets out a yell and Reapen withdrawals his hand out of him and Jack tips forward onto his face, a moment later Jack gets up. "Its only tempssorary controlss but itz will doz", Reapen muses and Jack Freezes one of North's swords to the side of the sleigh as he tries to move Grace one handed. Jack's eyes were still blue but with black circles on the outside. Sandy Gets up and tries to throw dream sand at him but he evades it and grabs one of Sandy's whips that flash towards him and freezes it, the ice shining from the inner glow of the magical sand dust.

"Jack!" North yells and Grabs the cold skin of the winter spirits arm. Reapen grabs Grace and Sandy Tries to grab her but they disappear into the fog.

Jack Struggles in Norths arms Sandy tosses dream sand onto his face. Gold swirls across his vision as he falls into a sweet dream. Sandy and North pick Jack up and bring him back to the pole.

* * *

Graces Dream was of three little girls they were in a backyard of a stone house and were playing a fairy tale game of witches & fairy's,

but one little girl that looked like Grace wanted to be a witch fairy and twirled around with a fake wand, wings and hat.

"You can't be both", the older of the three girls said crossing her arms.

"Why not... Have some imagination May", The girl said "Or I'll turn you into a croak-cat",

"Whats a croak-cat that sounds rediculous plus you don't have any real powers.." May sputtered upset

"A frog cat it has a frog face and a cats body and I do so have powers! I have the power of imagination and mummy said that's the most powerful thing in the world."

"Your a freak." May said and threw down her wand and ran into the house. The girl frowned and sat on the ground and the littlest girl walked up to her.

"Don't worry Gracie I think your idea is amazing",

"Thanks J", and Grace got up "now lets go have some fun."

Grace woke up to Reapen's hollow eyes looking at her.

"I wills have to keeps a closser eyeses on yous won't I's."

* * *

**Author note: whew that is going to cause trouble in the next chapter, you will have to wait and see if Grace gets free. (HA that rhymed) and will Jack be able to get through to her and will Bunnymund and Tooth be alright? You'll seeeee :D. (Tuesday! next update)**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

~Strength part 3~

"North what do we do?" Jack said now out of his trance, looking at the older Guardian who was stroking his white beard in thought.

"No matter WHAT" Tooth proclaimed standing up with her injured wing "I will not let Reapen win."

Sandy was making symbols over his head of the moon and pointing up at the sky. But this time, for once E. Aster notice Sandy and said "Hey Manny's here…" and they all looked up at the sky where the moon shone so bright it was hard to bare, through the fog with no effort to where the guardians stood. The room suddenly seemed to be under some sort of pressure... like they were under water.

"What's happening?!"

"I don't know!"

* * *

"Well lookie here all the Guardians 'Gracing' me with your lovely presence", Grace said mockingly at the Guardians who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

They were outside of Burgress How stereotypical and the Guardians looked at each other in astonishment MiM shone high above them and in their minds heard. "**NOW IS YOUR CHANCE. TAKE IT. REAPEN IS OTHERWISE OCCUPIED WITH A PISSED OFF PITCH**." And the voice faded from their minds. Jack stepped forward.

"Oh Goodie! Jackie here wants to fight me first…" Grace said

"We don't want to fight you Grey",

"Wait your turn fur ball." Grace said looking at the Pooka anger flashing in her murky eyes blackened by shadow.

"I want to speak with Grace" Jack said stepping forward again. "I know your still in there", Grace's evil persona face scrunched up in annoyance at being ignored.

"Nothing you try will work Jackie, she is locked away and soon will be gone ... hmm, oh let's say, FOREVER. Now give it up!" Dark Grace said whipping her hair back and spinning her wand in a flourish.

"GRACE!" Tooth screeched over the sound of the wind howling in their ears.

"Jack do something!" Bunnymund said arms raised boomerangs in hand.

"Grace you are stronger it's your body fight it, come back and I will show you your memories of your family and your life of your friends and good times!" Jack called out desperate he didn't know what to do was he going to lose his Grace forever?… No, He doesn't know his feeling. He felt hurt and anguished and a tear ran down his pale face. Would he lose the girl he found? that he liked ? yes, he liked her he admitted to himself, he liked the spunky sarcastic beautiful girl who seemed to always smile when she saw him, but that girl was gone and he might not get her back. What could he do? What could he say? Could she even hear him… Without thinking and with a final effort Jack Races forward and grabs Grace around the waist and pushes his lips to hers. Gasps from the other Guardians were the only sound as the shadows disappeared and light broke through the fog. Electricity coursed through Jacks body as he kissed her sweet soft lips and he never felt so alive so real, so … so … Human.

"_Jack_" Grace sighed his name and he opened his eyes and into hers to see beautiful grey eyes looking back at him.

* * *

Blackness that was all she knew as she drifted no feeling not seeing she was alone, forever to wallow in her misery. But then Jacks voice was coming to her. She was slipping but he brought her back. "I want to speak with Grace" Jack said "I know your still in there", Grace's true persona was listening but it what was no use. A minute later she heard Jack say "Grace you are stronger it's your body fight it, come back and I will show you your memories of your family and your life of your friends and good times!" Jack called out sounding desperate. Grace was at the surface now, close but not strong enough the Darkness still crushing her but Jacks words giving her the will to continue to fight. She couldn't control the dark it was weighing down again heavier. Then something touched Grace's lips... It was cold but electrifying and seemed to chase the darkness away and when it did she could see, she could speak, she had control. She looked up at Jack kissing her and sighed his name, he looked up as well and a second later Grace pulls back and falls on her butt. Smooth Grace so very smooth. She looked up from under her lashes embarrassed and stood looking around.

"Grace is that you." Jack asked wearily

"No." Grace said looking at the other Guardians. "I'm the muffin man." Grace said sarcastically with a half-smile then stumbled, walking towards Tooth and Bunnymund.

"We have her back", North cheered then Grace stopped in front of the Guardians of memories and hope

"I'm sorry for hurting you, all of you…" Grace looked down.

"It wasn't your fault it wasn't really you. " Tooth said still flabbergasted by what happened.

"But I was conscious of everything, it was a nightmare." Grace said closing her eyes then fell to the ground where she sat holding her head utterly spent. "And I did terrible things half of which I can't remember." She was murmuring into her hands then Jack was beside her. Grace blushed and turned to him after a minute.

"Will you help more for a sec." Jack asked holding out a hand. Grace nodded even thou her body and mind was tired there was still work to be done, she grabbed Jacks hand and stood then let it go. Jack raised his staff and Grace her wand then they together commanded the wind to dissipate the shadow fog from the earth.

* * *

"REAPEN!" Pitch yelled in his creepy voice he used to scare children at night.

"Ahs sso they letss you goess? Or dids you getsa free?" Reapen said nonchalantly, he was more powerful than ever. But his misery was also causing fear making Pitch powerful as well. Reapen had sent Grace off to finish coating the world in darkness, He had thought to have locked up the rest of Grace'd personality and she was gone for good he was certain of it. So he sent her away well he was trying to figure out a way to destroy Santa's workshop... Which was not going well as he eyed the great expansive building not caring about Pitch Black who was coming up beside him.

"You betrayed me", Pitch spat at the other spirit who was clearly not paying him any mind.

"Thats iss sssuch a sssavagee word moress like I ussed you to a degrees fors my own advantage", The shadow spirit said to a point then turned

"You are nothing now I have told the Guardian's all about you and you will fail ." Pitch said with a smug smile. He's sort of the kind to hold grudges. Reapens Face grew dark with anger. he would have to go to Grace but first, he threw a blast of dark shadow force at Pitch which he blocked with a night mare stepping in front of him the boogy man did not even flinch He smiled Darkly and unleashed a counter attack fazing in the shadows to the side of Reapen. Big mistake he was in Reapen's element. Reapen jumped into the shadows as well this would be close Pitch had his scythe ready and swung at Reapen he ducked it missed him by the with of a wire and whizzed passed Reapen as he straightened back up he heard his minion Grace in his mind.

' the guardian's are with me...' No they found her. he had to finish this he kicked Pitch's feet out from under him and he fell to the real substantial ground with a thud out of the shadows. Reapen stepped out of the shadows as well wanting to get rid of the nightmare king once and for all.

"Ahh." Reapen bent to the ground suddenly..

What? the boogyman thought...

'I'ss losst herrs.." Reapen muttered feeling some of his strength leave. Pitch Grinned and stood quickly and raised his scythe once again this time hitting the blasted shadow in the shoulder then left he had won Reapen had lost, but that's what he though...t Reapen let him get a hit so he would leave he know Pitch he understood him how he thinks he would not leave him alone till he won. Anyways he would heal in no time in his shadow realm and he would kill Pitch later when he had his strength back.

Reapen squirmed for a minute then when Pitch had left, rose to his full height.

"This isn't over yet Guardians."

* * *

**Author note: Ahhh yes done :) sooooooo, Grace is back hallelujah and looks like Jack and her finally hit it off it was really hard to write this chapter because I am almost done this story... :'( but :D i am making another one after this with Grace... (Hint hint nudge nudge ;)...) Next update probably will be Friday maybe sooner...**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon... **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~ Jumping over limits~

Jack looked at Grace as she walked beside the kangaroo she was so Graceful when she walked, Jack blushed a deep red which was hard for him being a winter spirit and all and looked down at his feet but kept twiddling his thumbs in the large chair. Grace sat on a wooden stool and turned feeling something creeping up on her while walking across the workshop.

"Is something wrong?" North said looking at the disoriented teen. Grace shook her head

"Nothing it's just a feeling, I bet I haven't slept since that creepo took me I feel something is here with us, It could be nothing thou…", She turned back and Tooth fluttered up beside her and winked as Jack was running up to her from the back. Grace felt flustered and exhausted once she got the chance she would take a long needed nap.

"Grace…" Jack said grabbing her shoulder and turning her preventing her from falling on the wooden stool. She looked up at him, when had he got up?

"Yes?" Grace said honest interest in her voice.

"You uh, feel asleep…" Jack pointed at Grace and looked down blushing again.

"oh" The other Guardians laughed and Grace slumped forward drifting again Jack put his cool hand on her cheek then he removed his hand when she opened her eyes again "whups"Grace said Jack had a cocky grin on his face and Grace could feel energy flow through her.

"I have something for you" Tooth said hesitantly

"Whaat?" Grace said with a yawn

"Your memories" North interjected

"What memories?" Grace asked no nonchalantly

"Before you became a spirit" Jack said eyes no longer bright and he steps back. Tooth walking forward with a strange golden box with her face on it.

"Guys um your freaking me out", Grace got up walking backwards from Tooth accidentally dropping her wand but quickly picked it up her eyes sagging.

"Let me explain. You were a person before you became a Guardian and these are the memories from then and we held them back from you which was a mistake but now we are showing you." North smiled encouragingly.

"What-t? no you must be mistaken" Grace said smiling like they were joking with her

"This is not a mistake all you have to do is look and you will see you." Tooth said pushing the memory box into Grace's left hand. Jack nodded at her when she looked with a facial expression as if to say should I?

Then brave as she was put her hand down onto the top of the pretty golden boxes decorated top and watched in amazement.

* * *

**Author note: ITSS BEEN SOOO LONG! and story's so short _... ik I tried to fix my computer but it deleted my story so i had to re write stuff and this is all i got so far sorry :P but I hope you like were it headed .. (Next Update Tomorrow)**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~Jumping over limits part 2~

Jack watched as Grace's eye glimmered with a film of gold and her face transformed into an emotionless mask, her sitting again on the stool.

"Do you think she will be happy or sad when she has seen the memories?" Jack said looking at Sandy and North.

"I don't know we will just have to wait and see".

Tooth fluttered around in anticipation ordering her fairy's around at the same time. Sandy looking out the window for the suns progress, it was setting so he had to leave soon.

"Look!" Bunnymund said as Grace's expression turned into a smile then quickly to a frown her eyebrows arched in a grimace of anger.

"I believe she's at the bad part."

* * *

Grace saw it all and remembered it all her family with all their qwerks and herself with her own and how the snow felt on her skin that night the taste of smoke from chimney in the air and the mysterious fog that rolled in that night. How she pushed her sister out of the way of the oncoming car she was happy for that but angry at Reapen and the way she died. Then there were other memories of her younger and her personality sarcastic silly imaginative little girl. The night before she died she told her brother to have some imagination heh. But her family she thought well she was watching them in a great memory of them sledding together at the hill behind her school her whole family and her dog. The memories ended and she blinked her vision coming into focus and now feeling extra tired, exhausted. Dreaming.

* * *

Grace fell after coming out of her memories and was caught by and he looked up at Sandy as he formed a dream for Grace.

"Uh maybe we should have let her rest first." North shrugged

"You think." Jack said taking Grace from the Fur menace and walked her into one of the many guest rooms. He laid her on the bed put her wand on the night stand and gently brushed her hair out of her face with another smile he left her under the watchful eyes of Phil which he became for friendly towards since he became a Guardian and walked back to the living room.

* * *

**Author note : yea another short one but I will get more written during the summer when schools over it will be easier. Its exam time so go easy on me XD**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~Further investigation~

"It kind of makes sense now", Grace said looking at Jack with a smile.

"Yes I have to tell you something thou." Jack stuttered

"What is it?" Grace looked at Jack interested sitting on the edge of the bed yawning.

"We as in all of us except for Sandy looked at your memories without your perdition". Jack said looking down shamefaced

"What?" Grace frowned kind of disappointed in them. But mostly scared of what Jack saw.

"I am really sorry"

"It's fine", Grace said looking away quickly wiping away a tear from her cheek which Jack had not noticed. Then she went back into her silly self again.

"Well let's just say it's in the past right? And let us behold the future." Opening her arms dramatically.

"Yes we have to find Reapen". Jack said eyes narrowing with hatred his grip tightening on his staff.

"But we are free of him right the darkness is gone he's probably weaker than ever", Grace interjected before Jack got any ideas. If he saw my memories I don't want to know what he's thinking, he could get hurt or worse if he tries to get Reapen.

"No. He's still out there and he can still over power you unless…" Jack trailed off then looked at the door the hairball was listening in.

"Unless what?" Grace asked.

"I'll be right back". Jack said getting up and going out the door. Oh that is so annoying Grace muttered under her breath and fell back with a huff.

"Hey Cottontail I have a question for you?"

"Shoot Frostbite." Bunnymund said looking through the door's window at Grace who was fiddling with her wand.

"If Grace became a Guardian would she not be controlled by Reapen if he comes to try and get her?"

"Well it would help yes, remember you were controlled if only temporarily it would stop a full grasp. But I don't know if she's ready and she doesn't have a center or believers yet."

"Then we'll have to get some I haven't visited Jamie since this whole thing begun he would like to meet Grace but she has to find her own center",

"Good idea mate I'll run it by north and I will bring the kid up here to meet her",

"Then we have a plan". Jack nodded and headed back into the room Bunnymund racing down the hall towards the center hall.

"Unless what", Grace repeated not liking to be put on hold.

"We are going to get you believers",

"You mean get kids to see me? Whats the point". Grace smiled but then looked concerned. Last time they couldn't see her.

"Don't worry" Jack read her face, "His name is Jamie and he is a good friend of mine".

Grace nodded not convinced.

* * *

OH that is the game. Reapen looked on from the dark. To take my power over the girl away. He could see them yes. It was possible through his dark gem he could see. Yesss, he is going to stop this from happening. All he needs first it to stop this Jamie child from getting to the Pole. But is this possible with diminished strength?

* * *

Pitch sits on his dark thrown content he got his revenge and slips into unconsciousness. He would fight another day this was just another failure but many more plans were hatching in his head that were being saved for a later date some of which involving a new spirit named Grace…

* * *

Sandy Sits on his Sand dream cloud looking down over Burgess. It was night the stars just coming out the moon full and bright shining down. Sandy relaxes after a job well done and enjoys the sky. Thou he has to go back to the pole he could afford a minute or two to enjoy the sky right? So wrong…

He hears a shriek from Sophie it sounds like and he flies straight over to the Bennett's home where Sophie was looking out the window Bunnymund was standing back straight and Jamie just behind him. In front of them was a strange creature. One of Reapen's creations no doubt.

* * *

Tooth Sat for once not flying at her palace thinking of Jack kissing Grace. Does he like her that much. Do I care? Probably not he is just a companion.

* * *

North Looks into the other room were Grace lay resting Jack looking on from the corner of the room . North shook his head with a smile then huffed and sat on his large rolling chair grabbing a cookie from a plate an elf was holding. Then he turned and rolled to his large desk opening the second drawer and taking out a letter he had scavenged from 2 years ago. It was to Santa from a little girl named Grace. He had saved it for one reason because it was one of the best oddest letters he had ever gotten. It said

To Santa,

I would like to thank you for giving my family presents every year. My older sibling may have lost their faith but don't be fooled they still believe deep inside… I think. Well since I'm turning 14 my friends believe its silly to believe in fairy tales but I believe you all are real. Well I believe there are many others too I don't know about or can see but I know they are there. I just want you to know that I will never stop believing and that all I want for Christmas is for my dream to come true and I know that you know what it is.

Sincerely, In imagination of life... :)

-Grace

Wait is that it North stroked his beard as he recalled Grace's memory of her saying have some imagination and don't worry imagine we are playing football before she saved her sister from death.

I know Grace's center.

* * *

Jamie was woken by a padding sound like Abby but it was coming from outside.

Jamie opened his eyes to see Bunnymund at the window. A huge smile stretched across his face until he jumped out of bed and put on his shoes.

"Oi Jamie mate, Jack needs yeah get up lazy bones."

"What dose Jack need", Jamie was happy he hadn't seen his spirit friend for a while now and was a bit worried.

"He wants to introduce you to someone". Bunnymund jumped down to the ground from Jamie's window and waited .The window flew open suddenly and Reapen's laughter slithering around the house Sophie woke up and looked out her own window seeing a creepy beast and letting out a scream. Jamie ran down the stairs and out the door to the Easter bunny as fast as possible seeing a weird creature in front of him.

* * *

"Stay Back mate", Bunnymund said looking at Jamie whose mouth was agape.

A second later Sandy appeared from nowhere. He must have been doing his job nearby. Bunnymund gestured towards Sophie at the window and he nodded and gave her a dream.

The creature advanced with an ssssss sound that was sort of annoying. The lame brained monster looked like it was going to fall over. Probably weak from his master losing Grace. Bunnymund thought this would be easy work and unsheathed one of his boomerangs and chucked it with amazing accuracy as it clucked the beastie in the head. Jamie let out a cheer but the monstrosity was not fazed by the hit which gave Bunnymund a sinking feeling.

"Sandy Take Jamie to the pole I'll hold it off", Sandy flew down from his perch at the Bennett's window and lifted Jamie into the air and headed in the general direction of the pole.

"Alright its just me and the bodgy Bloke, Come and get me!" wanting to lead the creature away from his little ankle biter he takes off to the forest.

* * *

To BE continued

* * *

**Author note: Thank-you for the people who are so supportive I really appreciate your messages. So there are some issues but we will see where it goes and this book ends in a epic conclusion in chapter 20 but I WILL make another book :) (Next update will be next Friday)**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

~A Goodbye but not the end~

Sandy arrives at the pole welcomed by Phil and North then they head down a corridor to the main shop then to his office were Jack and Grace were waiting, Jack impatiently freezing an elf. The door opens with a creak and Jamie rushes in and jumps onto the couch beside Jack.

"Hey Jack" he says with a grin.

"Hey kiddo I have someone I want you to meet." Jack said Gesturing at Grace.

"Who?" Jamie quarried as he peered at empty space so he thought.

"It's not going to work is it…" Grace said sitting on the stool she had sat on before gingerly rolling her wand in her hands.

"It will show him something". Jack said with a grin.

"Who are you talking too" Jamie asked looking up at Jack confused.

"My friend Grace she is a new spirit and doesn't have any believers yet so she can't be seen or heard."

"That's sad".

"Tell me about it kid", Grace said with a smile as well. Then she formed fog having it flow around Jamie in fanciful elaborate patterns and stories.

North looked in amazement and wonder so did Jack and Sandy but most of all Jamie.

"WOW COOL!" He said touching the damp air. Then it cleared and he stared wide eyed at Grace.

"hi" he said nervously looking at the strange looking girl holding a wooden silver wand in her grip her face filled with personality.

"Hey he can see me!" Grace said grinning ear to ear.

"I told you it would work." Jack said laughing as the others joined in.

Grace suddenly felt a rush of power flow through her and she took a back step.

"Whoa" She proclaimed. Jack nodded remembering the feeling of strength that built with every believer he got as well and with that extending his powers. He had trouble trying to control them at first but got a handle on them well, after he froze the workshop by accident.

In North's mind he was concerned remembering Manny's warning. 'Her powers are strong and so is her centre' also 'She is different like no other spirit I have created'. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Well nice to meet you Jamie". Grace put out her hand and shook Jamie's hand crazy like… up, down, side to side. Jamie laughed.

North looked at the smiling five then at Sandy mouthing the word 'Bunny?' Sandy shrugged then looked at the door.

* * *

Bunnymund ran his ears flapping against the wind hitting his skull. The creature was far back nothing could catch the Easter Bunny he thought then he ran right in front of Reapen bent over a wire cane.

"Sssso Howw isss your evensning ssssoo far."  
Reapen cocked his head to he side.

"Oi you will pay for killing that girl mate". Bunnymund said drawing his boomerangs.

"Yous wouldns't hit a deefensslessses perssson wouldns't you."  
Reapen quarried.

"No but for you I will make a exception". At that moment the creature caught up punching Bunnymund to the side he let out a strained breath of air on the landing then got up chucking his boomerangs at Reapen and exploding eggs at the monstrosity. The creature let out a shriek and cowered in the shadows as the sun began to rise. Reapen ducks the boomerangs but on the round about it hit him in the back of the head knocking him forward face first.

"Sssssss, Wasss that's entiresly nesssessary?" Reapen said spitting filth from his opened black pit of a mouth.

"You deserve worse". Bunnymund said catching his Boomerangs then he moved forward lifting Reapen and then slamming him into a tree. It was too bright for the creature now it withered and shrank in the light. The Easter Bunny paid the creature no mind now for it was almost completely gone. Reapen's hollow eye sockets widened as if worried for the sun was almost upon him. Ah yes he can go into the light or he will be destroyed. Bunny was a guardian could he kill this creature? He heartlessly killed a child it was murder and he had to protect others.

"I wouldst like to makess a deals withs you my dearessst Bunnymund", His voice was grating to Bunnymund's big ears giving him visions of things better left not touched and crawling in the dark.

"No deals mate it's over your done and you will never hurt anyone ever again." Bunnymund furrowed his brow and inched Reapen towards the light.

"Waits I can help yous wes can helps eachotherss and I can gives you untold ofs powerzz", Reapen said with a devilish look.

"Not Interested…" Bunnymund said reapens left hand hit sunlight and he cryed out in pain.

"I wills gives you Importants infomaations, Graccce isss going to gget you allss hurt you will regret it."

"So what you are asking for her I don't think so." Bunnymund was angery before now he was furious.

"Ssshe will hurts you butss I can gets her to control whast sshe hasss."

"And what is that". Bunnymund said and Reapen just looked away. "TELL ME!" Bunnymund yelled shaking the spirit of the dark place.

"Powers. Sshe will haves too mucheses and you won'st be abless to controls her".

"We will she has us and we won't fail her. You are evil you will hurt and kill again won't you." Bunnymund said. Reapen nodded, "Then you must be destroyed."

"Yous can'st do that's, Itst will ssset the worldsstes out of balenccce". Reapen smiled again.

"Watch me." Bunnymund threw Reapen into direct sunlight and he screamed a horrible sound like a tea pot hissing at the top of its pipe but in this case lungs, then he disappeared completely. Bunnymund let out a sigh. It was over. But was Reapen telling the truth, no he was probably trying to save his own hide.

* * *

Sandy shrugged then looked out the door. Suddenly Bunny appeared with a huge sheepish grin on his face.

"Bunny your back no problems?" North said slapping him on the back.

"Reapen is gone for good, you can rest easy frostbite your girl is safe for good. I fought him and he ended up with a sun burn."

"What?!" Grace said happily then bounced well today's a great day for them all, They all cheered for Bunnymund who allowed a small smile of pleasure for being the hero of the day. Except North who was holding back something and it was shown clearly on his face. North signaled to the others while Grace and Jack where jumping up and down and talking up a storm with Jamie. They went into the hallway he had to ask their advice.

"I discovered Grace's center I believe I don't know if I should say it".

"Well what is it North?" Bunnymund said honestly wanting to know Tooth fluttering forward.

"I believe it is _Imagination_".

"Well It makes sense…" Tooth said.

"How so " North inquired.

"Well she's neutral right and imagination is both good and bad you can imagine the worst things in the world and also… the best things and imagination is very powerful and I noticed that Grace has tons of it."

"Yes". Bunnymund agreed "And she said have some imagination to her brother and other people right it must be it but do we tell her." Sandy started creating symbols above his head.

"Yes I know I agree". Tooth said nodding.

"what?" Bunny asked.

"We kept something from Grace before and that ended up hurting us and her more we have to tell her." Tooth said.

"Yes I guess your right it's the best thing to do, I will tell her." North said with a smile.

Reapen's warning replayed itself in Bunnymund's head he thought of the good and bad and he might have been telling the truth. They walked back into North's office and North walked up to Grace.

"Hey Beardy" Grace smiled and Jack Laughed Bunnymund made a snort of a sound. She is defiantly spirited North thought rolling his eyes.

"I have something to tell you if you wish me too. I believe I discovered your center do you wish me to tell it to you."

Grace was surprised and thought about it the pros and cons but she was too curious and it couldn't hurt to know right?

"Yes I would like to know". Jamie smiled at Grace.

"Wow this is epic I can't wait to tell everyone!" Jamie said spinning hyper actively. Jack tapped his shoulder shushing him. "Ok sorry", but still excited.

"Grace Grey Your center is _Imagination_." A shock of realization ran through her and she grinned liking the title of it. Bringer of Imagination or some such. They all went down to the hall to have a meal except for Jamie who was sad that he had to leave since it was light and he had to be home, Jack flew him there. When he returned the six plus baby tooth who had just arrived sat and talked. But shortly after Grace rose from the table.

"I best be going…"

"What Why?" The Guardians asked dumbstruck especially Jack.

"Reapen's gone and I know who I am now and I can go discover more about me and my powers, I have already discovered a new power which is epic by the way. Don't worry just because it's a goodbye doesn't mean it's the end I will visit you all a lot!" Grace said smiling.

"Grace One thing."

"Yes North?"

"There is a rule you cannot see your family it will cause them to feel sad and be reminded of you. This rule is absolute." North finished.

A small tear ran down her face.

"I figured as much. Well I will see you soon… Goodbye".

"Grace!" Jack called jumping towards her but she vanished in a puff of fog. "She's gone…" Jack sat down looking at the wooden table spent. The others look out the window wondering.

* * *

"Ohss thiss iss not overs Guardianss I can tells yous thates'ts." Reapen had freedom the Guardians believed he was dead and he could go where ever but he settled for just waiting for the chips to fall into place.

* * *

The End.

For now…

* * *

**Author note: ... Done Book 1 ... huh wow It was hard to write this final chapter and fit in the last bit of story line. Well I have the summer exams are done :D ... Really happy about that. I hope you all enjoyed this book 1 the second will come out soon don't worry ;) you'll see more of Jack and Grace and interesting twists... OOOOOO cliff hanger... o_o we shall see in the future what will happen I won't give much away for it or it would ruin the surprises. **

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


End file.
